


Love & Other Things I Don’t Understand

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Byakuya Togami can’t deal with feelings, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Mild Blood, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Love wasn’t always loud. Not Bold proclamations, romantic dates and grand gestures. A public fanfare for all to witness.Sometimes, for some people. Love was quiet, it was humble. A private moment, an act of kindness, the reassurance of someone’s presence or hand on your back to guide you. It took place away from prying eyes and forged a safe haven for two souls to grow. Love crept upon you and grew stronger and stronger until you can’t remember when you didn’t feel like this. And you feel love with all you have inside of you......Byakuya and Makoto during working at Future Foundation. One night Byakuya’s act of spontaneous kindness sets off a chain reaction where they slowly grow together.It’s a long one you’ve been warned! Language, Mild violence and non graphic sex included but mostly just fluff and love.





	Love & Other Things I Don’t Understand

Byakuya Togami had never felt love. He supposed he never would. His life had no place for it and he was sure he didn’t have the capacity to feel that way. Emotion, Care, Friendship, Love. All words he never cared to understand. 

.....

He checked the lock to the shower room twice to make sure it was really shut. Funny, he had never doubted himself during the killing game. He had been confident throughout and performed admirably if he did say so himself. He never feared, never faltered. Yet now the games were over and found himself double checking his safety. There was no threat of death here, or so people said. But maybe Byakuya was too cynical or too smart to trust. Or perhaps he was just jaded by the games as everyone else and would never take his safety for granted again. 

He sat down on the shower stool and let the water wash over him. Tension subsiding slightly under the warmth of the stream. Working to rebuild the world was a hard task even for a Togami. So he allowed himself this time of reprieve from his usual persona and relaxed. Allowed himself to feel tired, feel worn out. His hair was slick now, stuck to his face and he pushed it back to allow the warmth to run over his face and pull the sleep from his eyes. He was just so tired all the damn time, tired of despair and of the mess all around him, cleaning up carnage and trying to rebuild what he had lost. For everything positive he did there seemed to be 3 new problems springing up in its place. The world had no right to act in such a manner, this is why he must rebuild his families name and reach a point where he could ensure this tragedy never happened again. So many people had suffered and that was unacceptable. 

He laughed a little to himself, since when had he ever cared about others suffering. He must have gone crazy in the despair.

He let his mind cast to the other survivors, if he was feeling like this who knows how they must feel. They seemed to have vast wells of emotion and hurt deeply from the tragedy. Kyokos quiet coldness borne from the loss of her father, Hina’s sorrow from loosing her best friend, Tokos clinginess and need to be wanted, Hiro’s fear and anxiety. 

And then there was Makoto, the one who seemed to feel the deepest of all. Who carried his friends memories with him like other people carried shopping bags, who cried and who feared, who fought so hard until the last breath. He had even more expectation on his shoulders now. The ultimate hope was a lofty title for a 19 year old boy to carry. To try and live as a symbol for others and to never give in to your own sadness must be exhausting. Byakuya wondered if he fell apart in private, or did he simply carry the burden silently. Despite his overflowing optimism Byakuya didn’t believe for a moment that he didn’t hurt or grieve or grow tired. He was human after all and a human that had been used, betrayed and hurt. Sayaka had been the first to abuse Makoto’s kindness and that had just multiplied during the game. Even Kyoko had sent Makoto to his death to ensure solving the puzzle, how did Makoto begin to cope with that?

He was giving this too much thought, emotion was weakness. However... maybe that was an outdated way of thinking. Who he had been.. that was the path laid out for him. But he wasn’t that boy any more. He had to be better that him, smarter and stronger because to reclaim what he had lost he needed to go even further. He had once proclaimed that to rule this world he must know every level of it forwards and backwards. Emotion was part of that, understanding that, understanding the others would make him better educated and better prepared for the future. Maybe it wasn’t weakness, it was a strength he must master to understand more of this world. 

Besides, as much as he might have felt indifferent to them, disliked them at varying points (or still didn’t really care for - Hiro sprang to mind) he was pretty sure they were the only 5 people on earth who understood how he felt about the killing school life, who could possibly relate to what he had gone through. He wasn’t sure he would ever meet anyone else who could really understand those feelings. 

He lost himself for a while to the calm of the shower. Allowing his mind to go blank and tension to leave his tired muscles. Nothing but the warmth and the gentle noise of the water to soothe his mind. 

Eventually he shut off the water and dried off, he should get a good nights sleep. He redressed into sleepwear and a loose dress shirt unbuttoned over the top.  
Some kind of formality gave him normality, even at night time. He quickly dried his hair with a towel and brushed it back into its neat orderly style.

He walked slowly then back up towards the bedrooms in the employee wing. Checking behind him and keeping his eyes peeled for others who might be waiting for him.. that was the game mentality again.

Deciding to get some tea before bed he ducked into the little kitchen on their floor and was surprised to see Makoto sat at the table staring off into space vacantly.

“Hi Byakuya” Makotos voice was soft but emotionless. He hadn’t even turned to look at him, that innate sense borne from the game alerting him to who was in the room.

“Makoto” he acknowledged, stepping towards the kettle switching it on. Makoto hadn’t moved and Byakuya frowned, he turned to move into Makoto’s field of vision and scrutinised him. His eyes were vacant trained onto the empty wall in front of him. A cup of tea sat in his hands that had obviously not been touched. He looked so small all of a sudden, a soul adrift at sea. 

Byakuya was lost for words for a moment, unsure what to do. Makoto looked so empty, like a boy without a soul. He moved nearer to him to observe him closer and realised his hands were shaking. He was wearing a baggy green T-shirt and his bare arms were covered in gooseflesh as he shivered. Carefully he took the cup from Makoto’s trembling hands and set it down on the table, then taking the seat opposite he forced Makoto to look at him. 

“Makoto, talk to me”

His big green eyes were wide and the emptiness was slowly replaced by sadness.

“Do you ever think... about how our classmates died? The remnants, they died too but... it wasn’t real. They all woke up and they were all okay.. they got to start again. That game was a simulation.. but we really fought and died and we didn’t deserve it. They... didn’t deserve to die... and every time someone woke up from the simulator it just made me realise even harder that our friends were really dead and they are never coming back”

Silent tears fell down Makoto’s face and Byakuya was taken aback. He hadn’t thought of it like that but he was right. The remnants of despair, of course he didn’t wish harm on them. They had been under the spell of Junko and he had fought alongside Makoto to rehabilitate them. But they had been on the side of despair and they all lived. Their class were innocents, they had never hurt anyone, never despaired and yet there were no second chances for them. It seemed so cruel and unfair.

Makoto was looking right at him now with tearful eyes. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to... have hope” 

“I know” his voice was uncharacteristically soft and Makoto’s trembles concerned him. “You need to get warm” 

Makoto didn’t reply

“Come on” Byakuya was certain if he left, Makoto would stay there all night and he didn’t trust anything not to happen to him. And Byakuya certainly wasn’t going to sit there with him all damn night. He wrapped an arm around Makoto’s shoulders and forced him to stand. “It’s bed time” 

Makoto just nodded and allowed Byakuya to lead him from the kitchen and towards their rooms, Makoto’s was opposite his own and he helped the shorter boy towards the doors as Makoto shivered next to him.

As they reached their doors he looked down to see Makoto’s gaze firmly on him. Eyes full of sadness and fear, he looked so vulnerable and small. Byakuya had wondered how Makoto coped and now he knew, sometimes he really, really fell apart. Something about this, made Byakuya reluctant to leave him. What if he just left his room and went straight back to the kitchen? or laid awake all night shivering. What if something happened to him? 

He shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t. But...

He made the decision to turn right instead of left - to his own door, unlocking it with the key and guiding Makoto inside. He double checked the doors lock and bolt to make sure they were safe and then lead Makoto to the bed.

“Get in” he ordered and despite his confusion Makoto obeyed and climbed into Byakuya’s bed, pulling the thick blue cover over himself and staring at a Byakuya with a mixture of relief and concern.

Byakuya pulled down a heavy blanket from a shelf and carried it over to the bed draping it over the covers and tucking it neatly around Makoto’s body. 

“Lie down, you look stiff and uncomfortable” Byakuya chided as he tucked the edges of the blanket around him. Makoto simply nodded and slipped down resting his head on the pillow. 

“Comfy?”

“Yeah” Makoto’s voice sounded a fraction more like his usual self “it’s so warm” his eyes closed and he exhaled loudly as some tension visibly left him. “Thank you Byakuya” 

Byakuya didn’t reply, despite his thoughtful action he wasn’t exactly a warm person. This kind of thing didn’t come easy to him and now he had done it he had no idea how to proceed. Where the fuck was he supposed to sleep now? This is why he didn’t do ‘nice’ it was far too complicated.

A small noise from Makoto drew his attention back to the boy in his bed. Despite the layers now covering him he was shivering again, small noises escaping his lips as he trembled. Byakuya knew enough to know he wasn’t really cold, he was suffering. PTSD taking hold of his mind and causing his body to shake. Warmth wouldn’t really help Makoto now, he needed... comfort. Was Byakuya really capable of that? Could he truly help Makoto right now? However.. he must know this world forwards and backwards, not to be defeated by something as trivial. So he made another unusual decision and decided to roll the dice and see where they landed.

“Roll onto your side” he ordered and Makoto complied wordlessly facing away from him. 

Byakuya inhaled deeply, steeled himself for what he was about to do and climbed into the bed next to Makoto’s shaking form. He bit his lip as he pondered, what was the best way to do this? Should he just put his arm over there? Or maybe he should lie there and hope for the best?

Deciding in true Byakuya form to just do whatever he did 100% he slowly slid his body sideways until his chest touched Makoto’s back. Makoto gave a small noise of surprise but Byakuya ignored him for now, his mind focused on the task at hand. Carefully he bent his knees and slid his legs until they locked perfectly into the back of Makoto’s own, their bodies now completely flush to each other. His heart was beating much too fast for his liking but he was determined so follow through with his decision to offer warmth. So he extended his arm and gently draped it around Makoto, coming to rest on his chest and holding him to Byakuya in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Finally he bowed his head and rested his chin upon Makoto’s shoulder, his body acting like a protective shield to Makoto’s own, surrounding him in warmth and safety. From the corner of his eye he saw Makoto’s eyes wide and blinking, his mouth open in surprise but he didn’t say anything. After a moment his eyes closed, a smile curving his lips and he wiggled back slightly into Byakuya getting as close as possible. A smaller hand came up tentatively and came to rest on Byakuya’s forearm. Holding onto him affectionately. Soon Makoto’s shivers came to a halt, the boy in his arms finally relaxing and his gentle breathing replacing his soft whimpers of discomfort. 

Byakuya had a surge of pride that his actions had worked. He had managed to soothe Makoto and calm his anxiety, that was a big step for Byakuya. Being able to recognise and understand human emotion. He was drawn out of his own ego boost by the sudden realisation that was he was actually doing was cuddling Makoto.

The colour drained from his face at the realisation. He had invited Makoto into his bed and now he was cuddling him while he slept. Disgusting. How had he actually got himself into this mess?? Byakuya did not cuddle. He did not put himself in vulnerable positions. He should wake Makoto right now and send him to his own room, let him deal with his own pathetic problems. He moved to pull his arm back but... the soft pressure of Makoto’s fingers wrapped around his forearm gave him room to pause. Makoto was so peaceful in his arms, so happy to be there.. his face still bore a half smile as he slept, his hand holding onto Byakuya as through attempting to give some comfort to Byakuya in return. 

Byakuya swallowed audibly, his mind in disarray. He had done this and it was both good and bad? He had achieved something extraordinary for himself, he could either run from it and be the Byakuya he was when he was 15. Or he could accept it and learn to grow and be a new Byakuya at 19. A better version who knew more of the world. 

He glanced back at Makoto’s face. That open, innocent face that looked so much happier for being with Byakuya. He couldn’t do it to him, he... deserved someone to be there for him. Blushing furiously at his own thoughts Byakuya snuggled back into Makoto. Hoping to obscure both his blush and his thoughts with Makoto’s body. He buried his face back into Makoto’s neck and closed his eyes. This feeling.. he didn’t hate it. It was soft, welcoming... peaceful even. He hadn’t hugged anyone since he was a small child and he was suddenly reminded of the happiness it brought to have someone care about you like that. Maybe he cared about Makoto then, maybe that was the growth the games had bought about in him. Caring about someone else, learning to show them that you cared. Either way, right now this felt good. He breathed deep the scent of Makoto, his messy hair tickling Byakuya’s cheeks but he didn’t mind. He would just.. enjoy this tonight. His one night of compassion for another person so he might as well enjoy the experience. His eyes grew heavy, the sound of Makoto’s gentle breathing the only sound in the room and then silence.

.....

Morning light tricked through the curtain gently rousing Byakuya from his sleep. It was probably time for work. The sudden realisation of warmth and weight in his arms made his eyes open wide. He was still tucked around Makoto, his head still resting on his shoulder. He raised his head slightly to see two bright green eyes fixated on him.

“Good morning” Makoto smiled at him, looking bright and happy.

Byakuya just started dumbly back at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around Makoto’s body.

“I think that’s the best I’ve ever slept.. for a long long time at least” Makoto laughed squeezing Byakuya’s arm affectionately.

“I’m glad” were the only dumb words he could muster up. 

Makoto rolled over now, coming face to face with Byakuya and he knew that he was blushing.

“Thank you” Makoto said softly, his own cheeks slightly pink “for everything, for helping me, for taking care of me... just thank you for being there”

“You’re welcome” Byakuya’s words were sincere and that surprised even himself 

“I feel so great today” Makoto laughed “also your bed is so much comfier than mine”

Byakuya stopped a quip about it being because of him being able to afford better. That wasn’t necessary. Wow not taking the chance to belittle someone, he really was growing 

“It’s because I’m in it” he instead joked lamely and was surprised when Makoto laughed and nestled his head into Byakuya’s chest 

“It surely is” his voice was muffled but Byakuya still heard it plain as day and blushed once more. This territory was slightly terrifying.

“Okay” Makoto drew back fixing him with a radiant smile “I should go and get ready for work” 

“Yeah I should get ready too”

“Right” Makoto paused for a moment and then squeezed Byakuya’s wrist affectionately “thank you again, I won’t forget it” 

Byakuya simply nodded and allowed his arms to go loose. Makoto slowly sat up and climbed out of his bed as Byakuya sat up against the headboard.

“I’ll see you at breakfast” Makoto said as he reached the door, turning back he smiled once more at Byakuya and then was gone.

Byakuya sighed loudly putting his face into his hands. What the hell had he done? His curiosity and drive to learn and grow had now given him so many mixed feelings. His heart beat too fast and his stomach felt warm and jittery. His arms felt empty now and the missing warmth of Makoto’s body was so noticeable. He had felt so content wrapped around Makoto, he too had slept so peacefully and contented in the embrace. Makoto felt so.. good in his arms and that alone was causing his heart to race. What did this mean? He was feeling... emotional. That was a new one.

He quickly washed and dressed for the day, doing up his tie neatly and looking the image of formality once more. That gave him some comfort, put your armour back on and be Togami once more. He locked his bedroom and made his way to the main building cafeteria to get breakfast, helping himself to the food that didn’t look too terrible and getting himself a large cup of coffee, he walked to the seating area and saw Makoto sat at a table. Trying to control the sudden lurch in is stomach and his heart speeding up Makoto looked up and gave him a small smile and wave. His feet moved without his permission and he found himself at Makoto’s table sitting down next to him.

Makoto was slightly pink but looked pleased. The two sat together quietly, it wasn’t awkward it was.. comfortable. Drinking deep from his coffee cup he ventured

“Today will be busy” 

Makoto nodded “unfortunately, it never ends”

Byakuya nodded back. “There’s no rest for the wicked”

“You aren’t wicked though” Makoto was smiling at him and oh god that was a million dollar smile. Byakuya caught his own thought and almost choked on his coffee. Trying to hide his fluster with the cup he sipped again and then said softly 

“Not to you I’m not” 

Makoto was beaming at him and it was very distracting. He quickly finished his coffee and stood up.

“Time to go, I’ll see you later”

“Have a good day Byakuya, see you at dinner” 

He nodded brusquely and strode from the room. In less than 12 hours Makoto Naegi had turned him into an emotional mess and he didn’t know how to fix it.

.....

Byakuya flew through his work, anything to distract his mind from the confusion. Makoto invading his thoughts with memories of how soft he was or how cute he looked in Byakuya’s arms. He hadn’t intended this reaction, he had been proud of his actions, learning something. Understanding more and being able to reach beyond his comfort zone. But now he was confused, shaking his head he tried to drive the thoughts away. It wouldn’t happen again so he could forget about it. He had done right by Makoto and helped him in his hour of need. His good deed for the year was done. Job over. He nodded, he just needed to put it behind him. 

.....

At dinner that night Makoto was laughing with Hina and Hiro. Not exactly his favourite people but Byakuya decided to join the table, if he could deal with last night he could certainly deal with those idiots. He set his tray down next to Makoto who smiled at him warmly and pulled him into the conversation. It was light and dumb talk but he found himself smiling somewhat at the chatter. Hina gave him a tentative smile As he talked. It was progress. 

.....

Makoto and he had walked back to the dorms. Makoto smiling at him shyly from his own door before bidding him goodnight. Byakuya had locked his own door and gotten ready for bed, but he couldn’t get comfortable. The memory of Makoto was a visible absence in his bed. How was he so caught up on something so stupid? Why did he want that comfort again? He lay his head down where Makoto had rested on the pillow. The scent of him still lingered and Byakuya found himself putting his arm out across the sheets mirroring last night as though he could hold the ghost of Makoto to him. He sighed deeply and sat up, this was stupid. He really had enjoyed the contact too much. Maybe he was lonely? He scoffed then, he had never been lonely in his life. 

So why did sleeping next to Makoto make him feel so content? He thought about how he had nestled into Makoto’s body, how has rested his face against Makoto’s shoulder and how warm he was. How his skin was so soft and smooth. 

This was getting out of control now. Pull yourself together and stop thinking of Makoto’s damn skin. He chastised himself, drawing himself up from bed. He might go make a drink or... his mind briefly wandered to the idea of going to knock on Makoto’s door but he quickly pushed that thought away. That isn’t helping anything he told himself angrily shuffling to his door. Pulling it open he froze In surprise. Makoto was stood in his own doorway his hand on his door and looking equally as surprised.

“Byakuya” his voice was high pitched “that’s weird timing huh, I was going to make tea”

“Me too”

They were both silent again. The tension heavy in the air.

“Um.. yeah I should..”

“Yeah”

Makoto moved out of his doorway and locked the door behind him “I’ll be... in.. yeah” he moved towards the kitchen and Byakuya couldn’t stand the tension, this weirdness that was now there between them and before he could stop himself he reached out and grabbed hold of Makoto’s wrist.

Makoto turned in surprise his eyes wide. Byakuya wasn’t sure what to do now, he just stood there awkwardly holding Makoto’s wrist to stop him walking away. 

“Byakuya...” Makoto mumbled. His cheeks dusted pink but he walked towards Byakuya anyway. 

Byakuya stepped back into his room and Makoto walked with him wordlessly. He just wanted Makoto with him again, he wanted to feel that peace. Miraculously Makoto seemed to understand and waited for him to re lock the door before the pair walked back over to Byakuya’s bed. 

They both slid under the covers and Makoto looked at him bashfully. Byakuya opened his arms and Makoto smiled then, nestling into his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Byakuya let out a sigh of relief and rested his head atop Makoto’s messy hair, encircling the shorter boy in his arms once more and finally feeling that contentment wash over him. 

“I couldn’t sleep alone” Makoto mumbled against his chest and Byakuya’s heart skipped a beat 

“Or me” he gently ran a hand through Makoto’s hair and stroked soothingly. 

Everything felt right now, the confusion and disarray of his mind had all subsided and he was filled with an overwhelming feeling of bliss and comfort. This felt right, this felt like home. 

.....

He awoke the next day feeling refreshed again. Makoto stirred in his arms and sighed in contentment. 

“Can we just call in sick?” He murmured snuggling closer to Byakuya’s chest.

Byakuya gave a small laugh and rubbed the small of Makoto’s back soothingly. 

“I’m afraid not”

“Shame” 

Makoto yawned and pulled himself begrudgingly upwards 

“I’ll go get ready” 

He reached the door and looked back at Byakuya with the same look as yesterday 

“Thanks again”

Byakuya smiled as Makoto left. Damn he really has gotten himself in trouble. 

.....

He arrived for breakfast first today, his eyes trained at the canteen door as he ate awaiting the appearance of Makoto.  
When he arrived with his tray of breakfast his eyes locked with Byakuya’s and he smiled. Byakuya gestured at the seat next to him and Makoto nodded sliding into the chair and looking at Byakuya with sparkling eyes. 

“Thank goodness it’s the weekend soon” Makoto said chirpily “I can’t wait to sleep in”

“Lazy” 

Makoto pouted “we can’t all be perfect like you”

Byakuya laughed “well that’s a good point”

“What do you do on weekends anyway?” Makoto asked curiously spearing some pancake on his fork

“Read, go running, research” Byakuya thought for a moment “anything that will further my goals”

“Hmmm...” Makoto considered that for a moment “you’re always working towards your future huh... that’s admirable”

Byakuya swallowed a mouthful of coffee unsure how to answer. The old him would have ridiculed Makoto’s laziness and lack of ambition but.. the new Byakuya realised that being the Ultimate Hope was Makoto’s life, his future. A burden put upon him, whereas Byakuya’s sense of pride and duty was leading him to rebuild his family name for himself. 

“We both deal with things in our own way” he chose his words carefully “You need rest and I need activity. Both are correct” 

Makoto smiled at him then, a cute little smile that he hadn’t seen before.  
“You’re... amazing you know” Byakuya almost choked on his coffee “You’ve always been so strong but... you’re even stronger now.. in the real way” 

His face must be furiously red now and he turned away slightly. The last 2 days has wreaked havoc on his life.

.....

That night he knew what would happen as sure as he knew his own name. As they returned from dinner Makoto stopped outside his own door and looked back at Byakuya. Their eyes locked for a moment and Byakuya decided not to make this harder than it needed to be.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked” he said softly and walked into his room. 

It wasn’t long before Makoto walked into his room smiling shyly. Within moments Makoto’s body was curled into his, head on his chest and Byakuya’s arms around him. Makoto sighed in contentment, a hand gripping the fabric of Byakuya’s shirt as his eyes lulled closed. It was easy, it was comfortable.

.....

The next day saw the same, waking up in each other’s embrace. Breakfast, easy conversation then work. He knew tonight would follow the same path too. In the evening Makoto came to his room, an old handheld game console in his hand as he climbed into bed next to Byakuya. Laying his head against Byakuya’s chest he tapped away at the buttons of his game. Byakuya’s arm rested around Makoto’s shoulders and his fingers stroked Makoto’s slender waist as he read from a book. Makoto was more interesting to him that the book. That was unusual... but it felt nice.

.....

He didn’t want Makoto to be like this with anyone else he realised suddenly, his stomach turning at the thought. He glanced down at Makoto’s sweet sleeping face, yeah.. he really didn’t like the idea of Makoto in anyone else’s embrace. Maybe that was selfish but, he wanted to keep whatever this was.

.....

Whatever this was, was making him sleep better than ever before. He awoke to the familiar sight of Makoto in his bed, their limbs entwined together. Shaking the shorter boy awake gently, Makoto groaned and lamented the early morning.  
“Tomorrow’s my lie in” he decreed firmly.

....

Byakuya was raging. This day had been a disaster since he left Makoto after breakfast. His day a constant mess of paperwork, arduous tasks and idiots messing up the most simple of jobs, meaning he had to spend far too much time cleaning up people’s messes. All he wanted was dinner and to cuddle up to Makoto, but it seemed he would miss dinner now with the absurd amount of overtime he had to do to set things right.  
The moment he was able to leave he practically sprinted to the canteen only to see Hiro walking out.

“Damn, Toges you missed dinner” Hiro rubbed the back of his head “they shut up about 10 minutes ago”

Byakuya resisted the urge to slam Hiro’s face into a wall at the ridiculous nickname.

“Damn!” He cursed instead shaking his head. He should really get a medal for how nice he was being lately. 

He walked into the canteen anyway, maybe he could find something in the fridge, perhaps salvage something. Or at least kick the fridge in frustration away from prying eyes.

He never got that far, Makoto was sat alone at a table and he waved at him enthusiastically. 

“Oh! Good you finally got away!”  
He was smiling so radiantly, he seemed genuinely thrilled to see Byakuya which made him feel sickeningly fuzzy inside.  
Makoto gestured to the seat opposite him earnestly.

“I heard some of your guys talking at dinner about what a crap day it had been and how you were still working, I worried you would miss dinner” Makoto reached over and pulled a lid off one of the two dishes in front of him and the delicious smell of ramen greeted him like an old friend. “I thought I’d wait to eat mine with you too!” He uncovered the second bowl and picked up his own chopsticks “Oh and I put coffee in a travel cup so it should have kept warm!”

Byakuya was shocked silent. Makoto has thought of him, worried about him and cared enough to get food and save it for him so he had something to eat. A takeaway cup full of coffee and a glass of water sat next to the plate, cutlery laid out neatly on top of a napkin. This was.. the kindest thing anyone had done for him and it sent those jittery butterflies crazy in his stomach as he l took in the full extent of Makoto’s kindess.

“I hope this is okay, I know it’s not much but it would keep easily!” Makoto smiled bashfully looking down for a moment “I’m sorry if it’s not great.. and you don’t have to eat it! I’m sorry if I’m being too much and...” Byakuya cut him off reaching over and grabbing his hand. 

“This is amazing, thank you” 

Makoto blushed but smiled back so sweetly. 

Byakuya all but devoured his dinner and drained the coffee dry. He had really needed that. Makoto has sat contentedly the entire time, eating his own meal slowly and just letting him eat and drink in peace. Offering his presence but not forcing conversation. He really was perfect, when did he start feeling like that? 

He locked eyes with Makoto and decided to try and repay his kindess. 

“Let’s both lie in tomorrow together and relax, spend the day together?”

“Really?” Makotos eyes sparkled with enthusiasm “I’d love that!”

Byakuya nodded “A change of pace seems to be doing me well” 

It really was.

.....

Makoto was back in his bed within quarter of an hour. They really couldn’t be apart, it was like being on drugs, an all consuming feeling of euphoria. Being without Makoto was like being in withdrawal and living for the moment you got the high again. It was probably unhealthy, Byakuya decided as he watched Makoto stretch out and settle into the blankets. Surely something having this much power over his emotions was a bad thing, but could he stop?

No, probably not.

He stroked Makoto’s hair lazily watching the contentment take over his face. He doubted Makoto could give him up either. This was their safe bit of the world.

.....

He awoke to the moonlight illuminating Makoto’s face. His eyes sparkled in the nightlight and he smiled when he saw Byakuya was awake. Byakuya didn’t know why he had awoken in the middle of the night or why Makoto was awake. But the way he was looking at Byakuya drove him to care little about that, it was an adoring look, the kind you give... ah. He should have realised.

Slowly Makoto’s hand came to his own and their fingers intertwined naturally, it felt right.. Makoto was mesmerising, his features washed in silver from the moonlight but you couldn’t mistake that smile, the look in his eyes. He was so beautiful Byakuya couldn’t look away.

He hadn’t wanted Makoto to be like this with anyone else, he wanted Makoto like this with him. He wanted Makoto. He had romantic feelings for him. The puzzle pieces finally clicking into place, Byakuya supposed be shouldn’t be surprised it had taken him so long to realise. He hadn’t felt like this before. 

And now Makoto was in his arms, holding his hand and staring into his eyes like he had just won the lottery. Makoto slowly raised their joined hands and never breaking eye contact, he pressed his lips softly to Byakuya’s fingertips. His breathing came fast now, nerves wracking his body. And he told himself once more. You can run or you can learn.

Very slowly he moved closer to Makoto’s face, Makoto mirroring his actions until their foreheads rested together. Their eyes locked and Byakuya’s heart beat furiously against his rib cage. This was really happening?

Makoto bit his lip, blinking nervously and squeezed Byakuya’s hand tighter. They were mere millimetres away. Byakuya’s instinct was to pull away and flee, run from this strange feeling, get away from the nerves that were eating away at him. But, he was better than that. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it to his ego, he wanted this even if he was scared.

That distance was so small, it wouldn’t take much to close it and yet it felt a million miles. It would change him, he knew that. Makoto’s other hand came and rested so gently on the side of his face, fingers tangling into his hair and Byakuya’s heart thundered harder. Makotos shy smile melted him, he really did care about this boy. He needed him and this was the next natural step in their... relationship? Was that what this was? 

He slowly moved forward that last tiny terrifying distance. Their lips finally gently pressing together and the rush that flooded Byakuya’s system was unlike any other. A warmth and electricity that raced through him and filled him with excitement but at the same time relief and comfort. Makotos fingers twitched against his cheek and he nestled willingly into this touch. 

Tentatively their lips moved together in a shy first kiss. They parted with wide eyes and flushed cheeks but their fingers tightened in each other’s grasp.

It was perfect. 

He braved lifting his other hand and cupped Makoto’s cheek softly, running a thumb gently over his face. 

They moved back together as though synchronised. Lips pressed together exchanging gentle kisses as they held each other. Fingers caressing soft skin and silky hair. 

No death, murder, carnage and despair. Just... quiet. Peace. Home. 

They must have spent the whole night entwined Byakuya thought, he couldn’t seem to stop. Every time they parted for air he would become enraptured with the expression on Makoto’s face, captivated by how beautiful he was. Even by the pale moonlight you could see his long eyelashes, the sparkling of his eyes and the soft curve of his smile. He wanted to kept his feeling and he would chase it as long as possible. Makoto’s lips moved so beautifully under his own, soft and pliant. His fingers had moved deep into his hair holding Byakuya to him. He in turn cradled Makoto’s face, brushing his fingertips along that delicate skin and carding through messy hair. Holding him closely and lovingly. 

Please don’t ever let this end. Please let us stay this way forever.

.....

Morning came too soon, but it greeted him with a kiss and the warm weight of his beloved in his arms. Makoto smiled at him as they broke apart, a soft sigh of contentment escaping his lips.

“Good morning” 

“Good morning” Byakuya replied softly, stroking Makoto’s hair slowly as he took in the sight of his sleepy bedtime companion. 

Makoto looked tired but happy, he nestled closer to Byakuya and buried his face into his chest.

“This is perfect” he whispered.

And it was.

They slept a little longer then, dozing in each other’s arms in the early morning sunshine. Makoto got his request to lie in, for Byakuya is was his first one ever.

When they finally awoke near lunch time, well rested and happy. Byakuya was reluctant to let go of the angel in his arms. Makoto blessed him with another long kiss before wriggling himself free. 

“We should eat something” he reasoned and Byakuya begrudgingly agreed.

“I’ll go” he offered, he should repay Makoto’s kindess from dinner. He quickly changed into a fresh shirt and dark jeans, washing his face and brushing his hair. Makoto nodded approvingly.

“You look cute” he smiled and Byakuya felt bashful again. Would he ever get used to things like that? 

He left for the cafeteria, stacking a tray with small pastries, a couple of sandwiches and some big cups of hot coffee. Making sure to lace Makoto’s liberally with cream and sugar. He should get some cookies for Makoto, he decided picking the biggest ones. Out the corner of his eye he could see Hina and Kyoko scrutinising him. His behaviour was out of character though, oh well. They could figure it out themselves.

Deciding he had enough supplies he scanned his employee ID at the register and turned to leave the canteen. He nodded to the girls who were whispering together and was happy to see he startled them. They waved back awkwardly before resuming their gossip. The appearance of Togami Byakuya in jeans? Scandalising. He laughed to himself entering his room again, Makoto had been to get changed and was grinning at him from the hastily made bed. His birds nest hair was still messy as ever although it looked like he had attempted to brush it. It was endearing Byakuya’s thought and he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s forehead as he sat down, noting with satisfaction the the pink that immediately coloured Makoto’s cheeks. 

Makoto switched on the TV and put on some old sitcom from years ago. It’s not like they were producing any current TV shows in this climate. The background noise was nice though, they half watched as they sat together against the pillows. Enjoying lunch and each other’s company. 

Makoto laughed at a joke in the show and the sound was so free and light. Music to his ears. He would do anything to keep Makoto smiling he realised and that realisation hit him deep in his stomach.

He once thought Makoto boring, ordinary and plain. An untalented nobody sneaking into Hopes Peak like an imposter. The old Byakuya had no time for Makoto at all, he didn’t care if he lived or died during the killing school life. Those thoughts now curdled in his stomach and he felt guilty for ever thinking such sour things. If anything happened to Makoto now... he clenched his fist involuntary, that could NOT happen. His decision to comfort Makoto that night had opened up a whole new world of feeling to Byakuya. It could be that he was just lonely subconsciously and had been ready to fall for someone... but he honestly couldn’t imagine offering comfort to anyone else.. Kyoko.. Hina... Toko.. he shuddered. No way in hell would he offer his bed to any of those people. And In Toko’s case he would rather set himself on fire. So Makoto was just... special. 

He liked that, he hadn’t opened his heart for just anyone. It was for someone special. Makoto Naegi, the ordinary extraordinary boy. 

Was he special to Makoto? He certainly hoped so. He couldn’t lie, he had always thought Makoto had something going on with Kyoko, or if not her possibly Hina? He could picture them both. The former with Makoto being a sweet supportive boyfriend to his high flying stoic girlfriend, playing with her hair and making her dinner at night. A house husband really, the thought made him queasy. Or maybe Hina, the two were enthusiastic happy people, they would probably have a life of laughter and fun. Hina was the kind of person who would make a good mother, he pictured it briefly, Hina beaming holding a chubby infant with unruly hair and and tiny matching hoodie to his father who grinned proudly, arms around his family. 

Byakuya really felt sick now. Why was he plaguing himself with such imagery? That wasn’t what Makoto had wanted clearly, he was.. with Byakuya? Kind of. Why though?

Compared to those images of happiness Byakuya could offer little of comparison. Why would Makoto chose a life with a stone cold asshole with no emotions and no warmth? No one else would understand to look at them surely. They weren’t an obvious fit. Yet... Makoto giggled again at the tv and turned to Byakuya, pastry crumbs clinging to his lips and Byakuya laughed naturally. He brushed the crumbs away with his thumb. 

“Cute” 

Makoto beamed wider and pressed his lips to Byakuya’s own. He tasted like pastry too. 

Maybe it didn’t need to make sense. They were happy.

......

That afternoon they decided to get some fresh air, there was a garden as part of the Future Foundations compound and they walked there together hand in hand. The weak sunlight did nothing to take the chill from the air but as Makoto stood on tiptoes and kissed him under the talk oak tree he had never felt warmer.

......

Byakuya was in too deep he realised as he watched Makoto sleep that night. He was so enraptured by this boy. They had cuddled up watching rubbish television, the program forgotten to tender kisses and gentle caresses. When Makoto had fallen asleep Byakuya just held him, Makoto sleeping soundly on his chest. He was happy just to watch him. His body weight a gentle anchor atop Byakuya’s own. 

He was going soft, unable to extricate himself from the situation he had put himself in. This was a weakness, he had tried to pass it off as a learning experience, something he should learn to understand more of the world. But now he was powerless to the emotion coursing through him, his very being longed for Makoto Naegi. He had to stop now before this situation got worse. If this is how he felt now imagine how bad things would get in a week or god forbid a month. His heart sank at the realisation he had to let Makoto go, treacherous tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away furiously. This couldn’t last, he was a Togami. He had to restore his family name, he had to bring them to even greater heights! He couldn’t... be with... a boy.

He held Makoto tightly to him breathing in the smell of him, committing to memory how he felt, how he looked. He stroked some stray hair from Makoto’s face and allowed his fingertips to grace Makoto’s lovely face for the last time. Tomorrow this would all be over. He had to. He must. 

“You’ll always be my Makoto” he murmured, his lips pressing against Makoto’s forehead in the last kiss he would give him. He would probably care for him forever, but he couldn’t be with him. And Makoto would find someone better for him. That he was sure of. 

For now, he would enjoy his last bit of time with the boy who taught him how to feel. 

.....

 

The sound of the block pounding the conveyer belt was deafening, a sick rhythm that counted down to Makoto’s death.

The boy in question sat at the desk  
taking him to his demise. His face colouring redder and then purple, sweat pouring down his face as he tried to contain his fear. 

Byakuya hammered upon the glass walls keeping him from the execution grounds. Yelling and cursing trying desperately to break through. He needed to get to Makoto now! He had to save him!  
His fists bounced uselessly against the viewing window. Desperately he kicked at the screen and attacked it with his full strength but it didn’t falter.

“Makoto no!!!” He screamed, the primal cry ripping from his lungs in terror.

He was so close now, the block crushing down mere centimetres from Makoto. He could see the terror in those green eyes and even as he watched Makoto’s eyes slammed shut in fear. 

“Please no!! Stop!” Byakuya was hysterical, his hands bruising and knuckles splitting with the force of his assault upon the glass. “I’ll do anything please just stop this!”

Makoto’s eyes opened, his lip was wobbling, hands clenched in tight fists. He looked terrified but he locked eyes with Byakuya and mouthed something to him he couldn’t quite make out. He gave him one last wavering smile before the desk reached its destination. The block drew up high over Makoto’s head and Makoto closed his eyes tightly.

“No! No!!” Byakuya screamed his hands running with blood but he didn’t care. Anything to stop this! “Makoto! MAKOTO!” 

BANG

The force of the blocks decent sent bright pink blood splattering all over the conveyer belt. Makoto’s blood. 

There was no escape, no happy ending. No saviour, no computer program to spring into action and save his life.  
Makoto was dead.

Byakuya screamed and screamed and he couldn’t stop. His hands pink with his own blood. He stared at them horrified, it might as well be Makoto’s blood, he had voted for him, he had helped send him to his death. He had caused this hadn’t he? And now there were no second chances, no do overs or take backs. Makoto, his Makoto was gone. 

Byakuya woke with a start, sweat running from his face and matting his hair. His whole body trembling with the vivid images in his mind. 

The warmth of Makoto in his arms drew him back into reality. It wasn’t real! It was just a dream and Makoto was alive? Makoto seemed to have awoken with Byakuya’s abrupt wake up call. 

“..kuya” Makoto croaked looking up with sleepy eyes “you okay?”

Byakuya was speechless for a moment. The dream had felt so real, exactly like being back at Makoto’s botched execution. He could have died that day, he could have very easily been crushed and without his luck and Alter Ego’s interference he would be in Junko’s morgue. His hands cupped Makoto’s face gently, yes. He was really here, he was soft and warm and alive in his arms. Makoto blinked in confusion, sleep clouding his features still and Byakuya had never been more greatful in his life than he was right now. 

He claimed Makoto’s mouth more forcefully than usual. Desperate to touch, to feel. Makoto was real, he was alive. He was still here with Byakuya. Makoto gave a small squeak of surprise but kissed him back firmly, his hands grabbing Byakuya’s shirt and holding onto him tightly. Thank god this was real, Byakuya could have cried. The depth of emotion inside him threatening to spill over. He was so stupid. He had been prepared to break this off because of what? Stupid worries about nothing of real importance. Makoto could be dead and buried by now and Byakuya would never have known how this felt. Never known this wondrous feeling. He couldn’t be away from Makoto, he was in this now, deeply and committedly. He wouldn’t ever willingly leave this angel. What a fool he had been. 

Their lips moved together faster and more urgently than usual, the small noises escaping his mouth as they kissed surprising even him. He buried his fingers deep into Makoto’s hair and cradled his face, Makoto gave a small groan his lips opening against Byakuya’s and oh god that was a dizzying feeling. He didn’t care about holding back any more. Those doubts and insecurities, they were the weakness not his feelings and not Makoto. Finally, he let go and kissed Makoto like he meant it. His tongue brushed against Makoto’s tentatively and Makoto gasped into his mouth. Byakuya froze for a moment scared he had pushed too far but then slowly Makoto moved back against him. Their tongues sliding over each other softly as they kissed. Adventuring forth into new territory and exploring each other with curious fervour.

The warmth that always spread through him when they kissed was even more intense, those glowing embers now a roaring fire which flowed through his veins and made him feel both indestructible and painfully weak. 

He was 19 and having his first real kiss. What a looser he was, he almost laughed at himself. But no, nothing that would break him away from the intoxicating feeling of Makoto’s lips. Tongues rolled over another, lips moving together in a spontaneous dance. He could feel the heat between them growing and he didn’t know where it would lead.. but he wanted to find out. Makotos tongue pushed back more forcefully against his and he all but groaned at the sensation. Their kisses were growing wet and sloppy, too fast, too messy. 

He liked it. 

.....

He couldn’t tell Makoto about his nightmare. He knew Makoto suffered enough and he didn’t want to worry him or burden him further. That dream had come to teach Byakuya a lesson, he knew that much. To show him how he really felt. So the next day when Makoto looked at him sleepily in the weak morning sunlight and asked shyly why he had kissed him that way. Byakuya just smiled and kissed him again. “Because you’re beautiful” he answered simply. But Makoto seemed to like that answer from his smile and the kiss he gave him in return.

.....

There wasn’t much to do in the Future Foundation compound, so he couldn’t exactly ‘date’ Makoto the way he would have liked to before the tragedy. So today he settled on taking him to the coffee shop slightly off campus. Makoto grinned at the liberal amount of whipped cream on his hot chocolate and Byakuya smirked watching him. So childish but.. endearing.  
They talked more today, conversation was always so easy with Makoto, so was comfortable silence. Being with makoto was just.. second nature.

“I think past Makoto would be really proud of Me” Makoto laughed spooning some cream into his mouth.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because at school I always wanted to ask you to one of the dances but I was always too scared too” his cheeks had gone an adorable shade of pink, he was so damn cute.

“Why did you never ask?”

“Because you would have said no” 

“Well.. I might have said yes. I might have respected your boldness”

Makotos eyes twinkled with mirth his mouth curving into a playful smile.

“You wouldn’t have said yes. But thanks for being nice”

....

As they lay in bed that night Byakuya idly reading a book he didn’t really care about, Makoto was running his fingers over Byakuya’s other palm, his fingers lightly brushing against the callouses and hardened skin. 

“You saved my sister” Makoto murmured his eyes transfixed on the ridge of calloused tissue on Byakuya’s right hand. Months of holding and shooting hacking guns did that.

They had never really mentioned the Towa City episode in great detail before. Byakuya preferred not to think about his capture and imprisonment. It hurt his ego. 

“You saved her life, I owe you so much” Makoto looked up at him now with wavering eyes filled with emotion.

“You don’t owe my anything. I did my job... badly. But she’s tough, she saved herself” 

Makoto shook his head and smiled  
“In the end maybe she did. But without you she would have been killed in that apartment block. You gave her the tools she needed to become strong. So yes, you did save her. In the ways that really mattered” 

Byakuya was speechless again as Makoto pressed his lips softly to his hand. 

Suddenly Towa city didn’t seem like such a failure after all. 

.....

“I don’t want to work today” Makoto groaned pulling the covers over his head.

“I know but you have to” Byakuya sighed from the side of the bed already dressed. “What excuse could you possibly use for being absent?”

Makoto peeked at him from the edge of the duvet.

“That I need rest because I was up all night making out with Byakuya Togami?” 

Byakuya smacked him lightly with a nearby pillow.

“Very funny. I doubt that’s an excuse for absence though. Maybe tonight we will just have sleep separately so you aren’t as tired tomorrow”

Makoto pouted narrowing his eyes “That sounds like the least fun idea ever”

Byakuya laughed, as if they ever would go through with it anyway.

....

Work was easier now, Makoto a pleasant mental distraction when things got stressful. He would think of Makoto’s happy sweet face when they cuddled up together, his smile, his bright eyes or simply how beautiful he was when he slept. That helped with a lot of stress, he got to be with that angel every night. That made life a lot easier to bear.

“I don’t want to carry on my family tradition” it was the first time he had every vocalised that thought. It felt like treachery to his deceased family but.. this was how he wanted to live his life.

Makoto was staring at him from his perch upon Byakuya’s chest, his mouth in a small round o of surprise. 

“It’s... not what I want to do, and it wouldn’t be right in this climate anyway... no more fighting... more conflict” his voice trailed off awkwardly unsure how to communicate why he really felt this way.

Makoto looked pleased though, a finger trailing Byakuya’s collarbone affectionallty making him shiver.

“I’m so glad” he replied softly “I don’t think I could bear to see you with anyone else”

“Likewise” 

It was the closest he had gotten to saying what he wanted to. But he would take it. 

....

“That feels nice” Makoto shivered and cocked his head, leaning back to rest upon Byakuya’s shoulder and allowing Byakuya easier access to his neck.

“Good, its supposed to” Byakuya smirked against Makoto’s skin as he continued to kiss along his neck slowly working his way down to his shoulder. 

Makoto shivered again, gooseflesh covering his arms and a small whimper escaping his throat as Byakuya lightly sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Byakuya that’s....” Makoto raised an arm and tangled his fingers into Byakuya’s hair “mmhh... harder”

He happily complied, Makoto groaned loudly which sent a jolt of excitement though Byakuya’s system. He wanted him to make more noises like that. He wanted to make Makoto feel good. Makoto whimpered again, his hand tightening in Byakuya’s hair trying to pull him even closer. 

He let go of Makoto’s neck leaving A bright red mark as proof of his affection. Makoto turned his head to lock eyes with him and quick as a flash was kissing him, pushing his tongue into Byakuya’s mouth with fervour. 

Byakuya’s hands gripped at Makoto’s  
hips hard, moaning into Makoto’s mouth as they kissed wet and messy. 

Fuck, being with Makoto was fun.

.....

“Should I cut my hair?”

They sat on their lunch break under the oak tree, eating together in the quiet garden. Makoto was running his fingers through his messy hair scrutinising it, his eyes narrowed.

“It might make me look older.. and since I’m so short... I know I look childish so maybe it would help? I like my hair but...”

“Then don’t cut it” Byakuya answered lazily. His head lay in Makoto’s lap and he was far too comfortable to want to go back to work.

“But should I try and look more mature? So other people...” 

“Who cares about other people?” Byakuya reached up and languidly twirled a piece of Makoto’s hair between his fingers

“You’re perfect just as you are. Don’t change for anyone but you” 

Makoto looked lost for words for a moment but then his face cracked into a huge grin.

“Why are you so great?”

Because you showed me how to be human Byakuya thought.

.....

“Can I ask you something?” Makoto slurped his ramen noisily, looking across the dinner table at him. 

“You can” 

“In the game... What was on your paper for the secrets motive?” 

Silence

“Sorry if I shouldn’t have asked” Makoto looked nervous “that was rude of me I shouldn’t have bought it up, I just... couldn’t imagine what would be on it you know?”

“It’s fine” Byakuya gave a half smile “you already know my secret anyway so it’s not exactly a reveal”

“I do?”

“Yes” 

“Oh” Makoto seemed deep in thought “As in it’s something I must have worked out by now?”

“No I told you myself during the game”

“Wow” Makoto looked stunned and sat silently for a while “Wait.. was it about the Togami family secret of of inheritance?”

“Yes”

“Oh... that doesn’t seem like very good blackmail material. It’s not something you would kill to protect when you would tell someone like me so easily”

“Like I said then, you can’t judge others based on your own standards, it’s dangerous” he smiled slyly “though I can’t say I was worried too much about what was on my paper, I didn’t exactly care for  
How it was written”

“What do you mean?”

“It said ‘Byakuya killed his 13 half siblings to become Heir to the Togami Corporation’”

“Oh!” Makoto’s mouth dropped in shock “but that’s not what happened!” 

“In a manner of speaking you could say I did. And that’s what Junko wanted, people to have more reason to fear me and want to kill me first. Or my pride to cause me to kill someone to keep that secret” he shrugged “I’m happy to say I’m above such tactics”

Makoto smiled warmly “Im really  
happy you trusted me to tell me your secret during the game. Even If was because you were mad at my assumptions about you. And I’m also  
kind of relieved”

“You are?”

“Yeah I was a little nervous you would have some crazy secret I would never expect which would shock me”

“Well i can’t say I have anything like that, but I can tell you something that nobody else knows if you like”

“Please!” Makoto scooted forward earnestly across the table.

Byakuya leaned forward and whispered into Makoto’s ear

“The first person I ever kissed was the Ultimate Hope, I dare say I have fallen for him, he’s very cute”

Makoto inhaled hard in surprise so harshly that he coughed and couldn’t stop. His face red with a furious blush.

Byakuya laughed as he patted his back and let Makoto hide his embarrassed face into his shoulder. Kyoko was watching them he saw over Makoto’s shoulder but he didn’t care. It was worth it. 

.....

His arms circled Makoto protectively, his chin resting on Makoto’s head as they sat on the bed watching TV. Makoto was snug in his embrace his back pressed to Byakuya’s chest 

“You’re overreacting, it’s only a cold”

“I don’t care what it is” Byakuya retorted “you’re sick and I’m going to take care of you. Now shut up and drink your soup”

Makoto laughed and brought the cup to his lips taking a large gulp. 

“What if you get sick too?”

“I won’t. I’m Byakuya Togami and no one tells me what to do. Certainly not germs”

Makoto laughed loudly and squeezed Byakuya’s wrist with his free hand.

“You’d probably kick the Grimm reaper in the tits too”

Byakuya couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips.

“Definitely”

.....

They made love for the first time.

It was cheesy to say so, but it was perfect.

They had snuggled up together as usual kissing and holding each other. The kisses had gotten more heated until before he knew it Makoto was underneath him breathless and squirming. His body was too warm and every touch felt super heightened his stomach a broiling mess of desire and excitement. Makoto seemed to feel that way too, being bolder than usual. He bit Byakuya’s bottom lip gently and moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Byakuya’s neck as though trying to pull him as close as physically possible.  
They couldn’t get close enough. They were kissing and touching each other everywhere.

“I need you” Makoto had whispered into his ear.

He needed him too, the urgency that had been building through him throughout their time together was spilling over. He wanted Makoto so badly, wanted to finally cross the line into something tangible and real. To love him body and soul. 

Everything had happened slowly, carefully and with utmost tenderness. Soft kisses that trailed over sensitive skin, hands exploring places they had never been before. Clothes being discarded until their mostly bare skin pressed together, heavy breaths laden with anticipation. Makoto blushed and tugged his T-shirt down further as though it gave him some comfort. Then before he knew it his hands were tight in Makoto’s own, their fingers entwined holding firm in the pillow either side of Makoto’s head. Makoto groaned, his eyes lidded and his mouth hung open as he whimpered softly. Nothing was more beautiful in the whole world. He worshipped him, kissing his lips and cheeks, holding his hands, his eyes alight with adoration and passion. 

He understood now why people found such importance in this act. Makoto had given him his affection and his care and then even his own body. Doing this with Makoto.. was the closest thing to perfect the world had ever been.

Afterwards he held Makoto, stroking his hair lovingly and whispering sweet words of affection in his ear. Kissing his cheeks and nose until he giggled. He couldn’t say what he needed to, the words wouldn’t form. But this was enough. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked concerned. It seems like he probably would have. 

Makoto just smiled, his face shining with that purity he seemed to embody. His hand cupped Byakuya’s face tenderly.

“You could never” 

.....

“Isn’t this risky?” Makoto looked nervously around the door frame to the bath house then back out to the corridor “what if someone comes in?”

“They won’t” Byakuya rolled his eyes “it’s one in the morning”

“But...” Makoto bit his lip 

“If you’re against it then we don’t have to”

“No I want to” Makoto stepped into the changing room “I’m just a bit nervous about being caught”

“Thats why I made this” Byakuya grinned and held up a makeshift sign.

DO NOT ENTER. MAINTENANCE 

“Ahhh clever!” Makoto grinned “okay let’s go” 

They quickly changed, Byakuya taking off his glasses and blinking as he focused on Makoto’s face. 

“I can’t see distances so I need you to lead me” he held out his hand.

“Of course” Makoto smiled and took his hand “you’re so pretty you know?” he reached up and cupped Byakuya’s cheek with his other hand “without your glasses you look so soft”

“Shut up” Byakuya grumbled embarrassed “are we going or not?”

“Yeah let’s go” 

They entered the bath house and approached the waters edge. Byakuya couldn’t see too much but he saw Makoto turn his head away when they had to discard their towels. It made him grin, Makoto was so sweet to be shy still after... well what they had already done. 

He sighed happily as he sank into the warm water. He could feel himself relaxing already. Makoto made a contented noise beside him.

“You’re right this was a good idea”

Byakuya sank down into the water sitting with his back against the wall, the water came up to his shoulders warming him thoroughly. He pulled Makoto gently into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him. Makoto rested his head against Byakuya’s chest and smiled up at him. Even without his glasses he could see the vibrancy of his smile and the brightness of his eyes. Byakuya smiled and kissed his forehead and moved the now wet strands of hair from his face. 

“You’re so cute”

Makoto stroked his shoulder with wet fingers and Byakuya shivered. The warmth of their bare skin together in the soothing water of the bath. It was so  
Intimate but so comfortable.

“I could fall asleep like this” Makoto’s voice was quiet but content. His cheek pressed to Byakuyas chest.

“You can sleep, I’ll watch over you” Byakuya stroked his hair to soothe him, Makoto’s messy hair for once going flat from the water.

“This is so nice” Makoto sighed, his eyes fluttering closed

It really was.

.....

Makoto walked down the hallway, he looked frazzled and he tugged on his tie irritably.

As he drew near Byakuya moved from the storage cupboard where he was waiting out of sight and greeted him by kissing him and pulling him into the cupboard too 

“Byakuya!” Makoto laughed his previous irritation seeming to have gone “What are you doing here”

“I heard you were having a tough day”  
He kissed Makoto’s forehead “So I decided to come and see what upset my angel”

Makoto faced him with a vibrant smile “I’m okay now, you have a habit of making everything better” 

They stood for a moment arms wrapped around each other in a warm hug. 

“I can deal with it” Makoto’s voice was muffled “because I get to come back to you later” 

Byakuya smiled and stroked makotos hair behind his ear “only a few hours left. Power through”

“I will”

They broke apart and kissed quickly once more. 

“I have to go, take these with you” 

Byakuya turned to a shelf and picked up a previously unseen paper coffee cup and a paper bag.

Makotos eyes lit up  
“Thank you! This is just what I needed”

Byakuya smiled. He found he was doing that a lot nowadays. He kissed Makoto’s forehead once more and whispered softly “I’ll see you later”

He walked from the cupboard and marched quickly back to his office. He knew Makoto would devour the chocolate muffin and could only imagine his face when he saw the message written on the cup in Byakuya’s neat writing

‘You’re beautiful’

.....

Makoto lay on the bed over Byakuya’s lap concentrating as he played the PlayStation which had miraculously somehow become part of Byakuya’s bedroom. 

They didn’t talk. They didn’t need to. Being with Makoto was as easy as breathing. It was one of the many reasons Makoto made his skin tingle and his heart flutter. They fit together, polar opposites drawn together to make a whole. He competed him. Maybe he should finally put himself out there and make this thing they had official.. 

.....

“Just take it off already”’Byakuya nuzzled Makoto’s shoulder, his hands at the hem  
Of Makoto’s pyjama T-shirt.

“I... “ Makoto was flustered “It’s okay I’ll just leave it on”

“Makoto” Byakuya locked eyes with the embarrassed boy on his lap.

“Why won’t you take your shirt off? You’ve done it before in the bath house”

“That was different” Makoto mumbled looking away “you didn’t have your glasses on”

“Why does that matter? We...” Byakuya Indicated to their current situation. Makoto down to his underwear and shirt sat on his lap, Byakuya’s own shirt thrown to the floor and his hair messy from Makoto’s grasping hands “and we’ve done... well, more than this before”

“I didn’t take it off then either...” Makoto mumbled 

“Oh.. that’s right you didn’t” Byakuya narrowed his eyes “Makoto why won’t you let me see you shirtless? You’re being very peculiar”

“Because!” Makoto sounded distraught suddenly and rambled without pause “I’m scared you’ll realise how completely average and unexceptional I am compared to you! I’m just skinny and short and boring and you’re beautiful and you’ll finally see me naked and think oh why am I with him like this he’s so unattractive and...”

Byakuya cut him off by kissing him. 

“Ive always known how average and unexceptional you are. You can’t hide that with a shirt” he rolled his eyes and Makoto went even more red at his harsh words “However we are like this because I like you as you are and well, haven’t I already told you how beautiful you are countless times?”

Makoto turned to meet his eyes again, his face scarlet. 

“And you definitely could never be described as unattractive” He nipped at Makotos ear “I happen to think you are gorgeous and now I want you to take that shirt off so I can prove it”

“Do you still think I’m average and boring?”

“Oh most definitely not” he grinned “you’re exceptional and you’re everything I need”

Makoto smiled then shyly, his hand dropped to the hem of his shirt and slowly took it off biting his lip in worry. 

Byakuya smirked and immediately pressed his lips to Makoto’s clavicle.

“It’s a good look for you” he resisted the urge to say the other thing that popped into his head which was “an even better look for you would be being my boyfriend” he wanted to say It, he wanted to make this official but... as usual that fear of changing what they had stopped him. It was working and it was special so.. why risk it.

That night he kissed and touched Makoto  
everywhere, praising him and worshipping his skin until Makoto couldn’t doubt his affections. “You have no need to be self conscious. You’re beautiful” 

He wasn’t lying, naked in his bed was definitely Makoto’s best look yet.

.....

“Are you wearing my shirt?” 

“....no” Makoto looked away smiling

“Yes you are, it’s down to your knees” 

Makoto turned and grinned at him then.  
“Okay maybe I am, but you can’t have it back! It’s cosy and it smells nice” he waved his hands at Byakuya but the oversize shirt sleeves just flapped at him uselessly.

“What does it smell like?”

“It smells like the hot guy I’m seeing” Makoto stuck his tongue out at him 

Byakuya grabbed Makoto by the waist quickly pulling him into a hug and nipping his ear playfully

“Urgh stop being so cute, you make wanting to leave this room very difficult!”

“Then don’t leave!” Makoto giggled “get in bed with me instead”

“That’s my favourite place to be”

.....

“You know... for a while I was really scared that I was going to get punished about what I did for the remnants”

“You were?”

“Yes, apparently there was talk about putting me on trial as a traitor. They only didn’t in the end because everyone rallied around me and we were successful” Makoto shuddered “I dread to think what would have happened if they did”

“I wouldn’t have let them” Byakuya’s reaction was Instant. The pair lay in bed foreheads rested together, fingers entwined.

“Even back then you would have fought for me” Makoto smiled “I was always glad to have you on my side”

“Of course, I believed in what we did. I wouldn’t have let anyone hurt you”

“And what if someone tried to hurt me now?” 

Byakuya paused, his answer would surely upset Makoto but it was the truth. He swallowed hard and squeezed Makoto’s hands softly.

“... I’d kill them. I would do anything to keep you safe and alive” 

Makoto looked stunned but then smiled 

“I shouldn’t expect anything less”

.....

“You’re going to get fat if you eat like that”

“I will not” Makoto looked up, his mouth full of cookie, crumbs on his hoodie. 

“One day your metabolism will slow down and you’ll start to get fat if you eat so much sugar”

“Not if i work out!”

Byakuya let out a laugh “but will you?”

“Maybe...” Makoto grinned goofily “Will you still like me if I get so fat you have to roll me to work?”

“You dork”

.....

He was hungry, needy and urgent. His lips crashed forcefully to Makoto’s, his hands gripped at his slender frame and pulled him as close as possible.

Makoto gasped against his lips taken aback with the urgency. Byakuya kissed him hard and long, Makoto matching his enthusiasm with soft moans and roaming hands.

He nibbled among the smooth skin of Makoto’s neck nipping down gently and growling against his ear.

“You’re mine”

Makoto moaned and writhed against him “You’ll always be my Makoto” his fingers dug into Makoto’s hips. 

Makoto’s eyes were full of fire his fingers prying open shirt buttons. 

“You’ll always be mine too”

.....

Makoto’s hair tickled, he smoothed it down with one of his hands to no avail. They lay entwined, his arms wrapped around him, legs tangled together. A thin blanket all that covered their naked forms as their heavy breathing filled the room. Makoto kissed him lazily, sighing in contentment and snuggling back Into his chest. 

“You know” Makoto’s voice was tired but sweet “once at school I heard someone playing piano in the music room. It was so soulful and beautiful.. I had to sneak a peek”

“Uh huh” Byakuya wasn’t sure where this story was going, he was sleepy and content so he just nodded with half lidded eyed and continued to listen.

“And when I looked around the door... it was you. You were alone.. but you played with such passion, i couldn’t look away. I watched you play the whole song and it was so beautiful I almost cried. I never knew you had such... emotion in you. I wanted to applaud you, tell you how much it touched me but.. I knew you would be angry at me”

A lump came to his throat at Makoto’s revelation. He didn’t know what to say 

“You’d say something like ‘what does a peasant like you know about classical music’ or you’d berate me for watching. Or tell me that I had no place to comment because of my overwhelming lack of personal talent” Makoto laughed but it hurt Byakuyas heart.

“And I didn’t want to sour the experience. Because I knew I would remember it as something lovely and I didn’t want to risk loosing that by facing you. Which is cowardly I know”

“No it’s not” Byakuya pulled him closer, shaking his head as he looked into his bright hazel eyes “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” Makoto smiled “that’s just who you were. You’re not him anymore”

“That’s right” Byakuya whispered, his heart aching at the revelation. Makoto was so pure and Byakuya had never given him a chance 

“I always hoped one day, maybe I would be brave enough to go and sit next to you and you would just carry on playing but I knew that would never happen really”

“It will” Byakuya said sternly “when all this is over, I’ll play for you. And you can sit at my side whenever you choose”

Makoto smiled wide “I’d love that”

....

Byakuya was exhausted, his body clammy and covered with a sheen of sweat. He sighed rubbing his face with a towel and carefully walked out towards the gyms entrance. The compound gym was small but they were all encouraged to train, it wouldn’t do to be attacked and find you couldn’t even outrun a monokuma unit. Embarrassing. Byakuya had always worked hard though and working for Future Foundation was no different. However right now his glasses were secure inside his locker in the changing room, they would just fall off in the gym. He carefully walked the familiar route back to the locker rooms. His near version was perfect but distances.. it was all a blur. A blur that was increasingly looking more and more like a green shirt and messy brunette hair. 

“Hey you” Makoto was smiling at him by the locker room door. A cup held in his hands “you look tired”

“Hi” Byakuya smiled in surprise “what are you doing here?”

“I bought you this” Makoto held the cup out “for when you were done, I thought you might need it”

“You know me so well, Byakuya sighed and took the cup gratefully sipping the drink. His eyes widening in surprise “is this?”

“Civet, yeah” Makoto smiled “I used my ration”

“Makoto!” Byakuya was stunned. Although they were fed and housed well, some things were a luxury and in short supply. Such as his beloved Civit coffee, with the world falling apart growing luxury coffee was hardly a priority. The more decadent and rare consumables were rationed, understandably so. They each got 2 rations a month to exchange for something and Byakuya always saved his for Civet. “You shouldn’t have! What about your favourite disgustingly rich chocolate cake? You always save your rations for that!”

“Well” Makoto smiled bashfully “I know you really miss it and really wanted some lately, and isn’t that what relationships and trust are all about? Giving up your last ration to get them coffee in the hopes that they care about you enough to use one of theirs sometime to get you chocolate cake?”

Byakuya felt a lump in his throat 

“Yes it is” 

.....

“Can we stay like this forever?” Makoto said quietly as they lay there, arms around each other.

“In this room? Highly doubtful I need to eat sometimes”

“No... just... happy like this”

Byakuya swallowed, this was his chance. Make it real, cement it as a fact. 

“Of course” 

Makoto smiled and snuggled closer to him. Say it! He cursed himself, just say it Byakuya. Open your mouth and say ‘can I call you my boyfriend’ it’s not hard. Just say it SAY IT!

He coughed to clear his throat, mustering up the courage to speak. Why was this so difficult? 

What should he say?

Will you be my boyfriend?

Would it be okay to call you my boyfriend?

Makoto, we’ve been together like this for a while and I think it’s time we made it official... if you’d like.

Go out with me?

Makoto I don’t want anyone else to ever have your cute face on their face so be my boyfriend okay?

Wow he sucked at even thinking about this. 

When he looked down Makoto’s eyes were closed. He missed his chance again. This cowardice was abnormal and highly irritating. Byakuya gritted his teeth. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would ask. Damn it all he would cross this final hurdle and for the first time have an actual relationship. A real one. A boyfriend. Makoto would say yes, he had to have hope. 

He kissed Makoto’s forehead goodnight. “You’ll always be my Makoto” 

.....

The call came in, an important mission in a despair filled town. Agents needed to go and retrieve important documents and detain any despairs. Byakuya was approached.

“It’s dangerous but if anyone can do it, you can”

Byakuya agreed at once. He was made for jobs like this.

Afterwards Makoto rounded on him, his body shaking and anger in his eyes.

“Why the hell did you say yes??”

Byakuya was stunned for a moment 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s dangerous! You could get hurt or...”

“That’s always the case with any work we do! We have to take risks to make any progress!”

“But you didn’t talk to me about it first”

“Why would I need to?” 

“Because?” Makoto slapped his hand on the desk in frustration “Your decisions affect both if us! What if something bad happened to you again? Like at Towa city! I can’t deal with that!”

“You dealt with it last time” Byakuya shot back

“Yes but back then I didn’t.... for gods sake Byakuya we weren’t a thing then”

“So you didn’t care last time but it matters now?”

“I’m not saying last time I didn’t care! Of course I did! but now if anything happened to you I don’t know if my heart could take it”

Byakuya was quiet then. Things had been much simpler when he was alone. He hadn’t been prepared for the politics that came with personal relationships.

“So you want me to not go?”

“I... I want you to discuss it with me before you make a decision”

“We are discussing it right now!”

“That’s not what I mean!” You can’t just make a snap decision on your own, you already told them yes, you didn’t even think of talking to me about it first?”

“I thought you more than anyone would understand how important these missions are and be happy I was doing my part! What happened to no longer standing on the sideline? You said you would get involved next time and be there fighting too! Why didn’t you volunteer to come?”

“I know how important it is! But out of everyone I would rather they not send the person I...” he trailed off. His voice suddenly awkward. He shook his head.  
“Wether I go or not isn’t even the point! We should have talked about it together and decided as a united front”

“I have to go Makoto it’s not a discussion! They need me and my skills and I am not going to say no to that. This is my job. That’s the bottom line. I am one of the only people that can do this.” He folded his arms angrily.

“There’s plenty more people that can go, you don’t HAVE to”

“I am one of the best and I’m proud of that fact!”

“You’re not as good as you think you are Byakuya or have you forgotten Towa city already?” Makoto spat the words with venom and it burned just like he intended.

Deadly quiet. 

“... so that’s how you really feel”

Makoto swallowed hard “no.. I didn’t... I”

“Save it” Byakuya turned on his heel “you can’t take it back now. I see what you really think of me”

“Byakuya I... That’s now what...”

“So much for ‘you’re a hero you saved my sister’” Byakuya spat spinning to face him again “all just crap you fed me to make me like you? Pathetic I don’t need your false validation i know my worth. For every hour I sat in Monaca’s jail I was still doing more for the cause than you were you coward”

“What?! That’s so unfair Byakuya”

“Nothing about this is fair” Byakuya yelled his voice cracked with anger “We all lost everything! My whole family is dead, I lost everything I ever worked for! Our classmates are dead and we are fighting in a hell hole just to get back to a semblance of what we had, so if I have to risk getting hurt or dying for that then fine!”

“And what about your goal? How can your restore your family name if you end up dying on a field mission? You are the only one left, everything would end with you!”

“Why does that suddenly matter? You didn’t care about that before today! You were happy when I was going to give that up for you, knowing I can’t exactly carry on my family name if I’m with you anyway! Everything you want from me is purely selfish!”

Silence. That was the straw that broke the camels back. 

“So it’s like that” Makotos voice was suddenly flat, he crossed his arms. “Say no more. I’ll make it easy for you to be a hero, then go make a ton of kids with women you don’t care about. I don’t care anymore”

And he was gone.

.....

Kyoko approached him as he finished packing for the mission.

“You’re being stupid” 

“Well thanks for that intelligent input” Byakuya sniped “I’ll file that away for  
future reference” he didn’t question if Makoto told her or she just figured it out from watching them. He didn’t really care.

“You’re both being stupid” she twirled her braid “don’t leave it like this” 

“Whatever” 

....

He was ready for deployment. His belongings packed. He locked his bedroom in the employee wing and paused briefly eyeing Makoto’s  
door. For the first time Makoto hadn’t come to his room that night, he had slept alone. He’s being childish Byakuya thought, he shook his head. He had somewhere important to be.

.....

Deployment. Byakuya picked up his old hacking gun, fingers curling around the handle, callouses lining up perfectly to the weapon. He thought for a moment about the time Makoto has kissed that same skin, worshipped him with his lips. He would miss that feeling. Picking up his old cross tie he had bought with him, he ran the fabric through his fingers. some things you really wanted to forget in life. But who he had been was not one of them, it showed how far he had come, how much stronger he was now. He wrapped the tie neatly around the handle cushioning the stock. A reminder of the past, his survival, of Makoto. He squeezed the gun handle hard, extending his arm and testing its weight, it fit him perfectly. Not quite as perfectly as Makoto. But it would have to do.

......

 

He had been living in the field for two weeks now. Every night he had lain there and thought about Makoto, was he okay? Was he lonely? Byakuya certainly was. Makoto’s absence weighed heavily on him. Part of him feared Makoto would move on, connect with someone else in his loneliness and fill Byakuya’s place in his bed. He hadn’t made it official, he should of! Why has he left it so long? Now it was too late and he had no tie that bonded him to the person he had fallen for. If they had been together properly, as boyfriends then at least they would have to break up right? To know it was over or not. Not he was just stuck in limbo, his reluctantance to put a title on what they had now shooting Byakuya right in the foot.

Byakuya clenched his fists as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t bear that thought, Makoto with someone else hurt so badly. The way they had been together.. the things they had done. He felt himself blush as he thought about the times they had made love. That was the closest you could get to another person, body and soul. He remembered the first time, the enraptured expression on Makoto’s beautiful little face, how tight his arms had been around Byakuya’s neck as he held onto him. He could still feel the warmth where their bare skin pressed together, the crispness of Makoto’s T-shirt that he had been too self conscious to remove. The delicious feeling of Makoto’s short slender legs wrapped around his waist. He shivered at the memories. It was both the sweetest and most tender moments of his whole life and also the hottest and most exciting. He wanted to see Makoto again so much that it hurt him physically. The heaviness in his stomach making him want to vomit. Please god let Makoto not be with anyone else, he didn’t believe Makoto would - it wasn’t in his personality. But late at night when you’re alone and estranged it’s hard not to worry, the image of some faceless person touching Makoto, kissing him, hands on his bare skin.

No no no

He shook his head violently trying to cast out the unsavoury thoughts. Makoto wouldn’t do that. Makoto cared about him! He was a big hearted person who wouldn’t discard what they had so quickly. He wished he had taken Kyoko’s advice, he shouldn’t have left things that way. Even if Makoto had hurt him with his words, what they had shared meant more than that one exchange. His pride would always be a huge part of who he was and Makoto had not come to apologise either which had just made him angrier. But now in the cold makeshift camp without that warmth of knowing there was someone nearby who really cared for you... their fight seemed immaterial. When he got home... maybe they could work through this... 

Hopefully. 

Hope keeps on going.

.....

Byakuya swung the gun in a long arch connecting with the Nonokuma unit and knocking it over. He took aim with lightning fast precision.

BREAK.

The man to his right was struck, pink flying in a bloody arch as he staggered backwards gasping in pain. Byakuya span, gun aimed. It was too close. His leg flew up, heel of his shoe colliding with the unit and knocking off balance. He grinned.

BURN

Guard Monokuma’s came running “EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!”  
Byakuya’s hand flew to the bling bullets on his waist.

KNOCKBACK 

the shields were gone the units flying backwards into the water pooling in the torn up cracks in the street. His gun moved fluidly, an extension of his self.

PARALYZE 

He ran across the ruined streets to the building kicking the door in with one controlled motion. The team followed filtering through the dilapidated building. Byakuya led the way through the stairwell. 

Beast Monokuma’s made themselves known, claws brandished. 

LINK

he turned the first unit against the group it’s claws slicing through its comrades until it fell in a mess of mechanics and fur. It bought him enough time.

BURN  
BREAK

He reached the office in question. Grabbing the documents from the desktop quickly he looked out over the streets from the window. The area secured by the foundation. Not a Monokuma unit in sight. 

He grinned in triumph. He was born for this.

....

That night he was congratulated and praised by anyone and everyone. His pride satiated by the knowledge he had succeeded. Towa City has been a fluke, an inconsistency. Today he has proved his mettle and why he was the best.  
But as he showered his mind couldn’t help but cast to Makoto. He hoped he had seen the news by now back at headquarters. The mission had been successful and that he was safe... if Makoto cared enough to find out.

...

“We need you to video call with HQ” one of the men in the control centre informed him “They need you to brief them on what you found”

He nodded and took his place in front of the camera. His uniform pristine and not a hair out of place. Immaculate.

The call dialled and then connected, broadcasting to him a board room full of Future Foundation executives.

“Byakuya Togami 14th branch” he introduced himself as was protocol “reporting on the retrieval mission”

He could do these in his sleep, he kept his affect professional. None of these people mattered to him, as long as they heard his report and sang his praises he couldn’t care less. They were faceless, no one. Green eyes shone in his peripheral and he almost gasped but caught himself.

Makoto was sat at the desk alongside the directors. His eyes trained upon Byakuya and for a moment it felt like they were actually making eye contact. Composing himself he delivered his report unflinching and stone faced.

Makoto was silent the entire time, his face hard to read. But Byakuya took some solace in seeing him safe and well, he hoped Makoto felt the same about him

....

He awoke in the middle of the night with tears running down his cheeks. Startled he put his fingers to his eyes staring at the droplets of moisture upon his fingertips. He had been dreaming of Makoto, the day they walked hand and in hand through the gardens. Makoto’s lovely face radiant with happiness as he laughed, hair flyaway in the February breeze and stars glittered in his green eyes as he stood on tiptoes to kiss Byakuya. 

This pain.. it was hard to breathe. Hard to think. He put his face into his hands. It was true what they said, love hurts.

....

They moved on, a new city to clear out. After this they could come home. Byakuya was ready for a fight. This mission was purely destructive and he needed that. Craved it with every fibre of his being. The emptiness and loneliness inside him curdling into an angry beast that needed destruction. Breaking Monokuma’s to pieces would be a balm to his tortured soul. 

The last week he had thrown himself into work. Cleared debris, filed reports and then afterward trained in the compound. His body screaming at him with every step to stop when he pushed himself past his limit. But with gritted teeth and sweat pouring down his face he fought on. He needed to be ready for the mission, and exercise made it easier to forget.

He stood in the rudimentary shower in the temporary barracks now. Clammy and weak until the hot water finally helped him feel clean again. He felt dead inside the anger being all he had to fuel himself. Since he saw Makoto’s face on the call, every night without fail he dreamed about him. Some nights he remembered days they spent together, special moments. Some night he dreamed awful things that tainted him and plagued his dreams. 

One night he dreamed he heard Makoto’s voice, he stumbled down pitch black hallways desperate to find him, to get to him again. He followed the sound as best as he could until he finally got to a door with light cast around the frame, someone was inside! He raced to it and pushed it open as fast as he could and when his eyes adjusted to the bright light his heart stopped. A mystery person was stood by the wall their back to Byakuya, Makoto was pressed to the wall, his legs wrapped around the person, his red sneakers resting in the small of their back. Arms around their neck, his green hoodie sleeves leaving no doubt who it was. He heard Makoto whimper and moan lewdly, the mystery person had their hands all over Makoto and he wanted to scream but it was frozen in his throat. Then suddenly Makoto raised his head and made eye contact with Byakuya, he grinned an evil sharp smile with razor teeth. His eyes glowing red and as he grinned bright pink blood fell from his mouth like a waterfall. He threw back his head and laughed a high pitch terrible sound that haunted Byakuya ever since. It was full of despair.

After that he welcomed the soft dreams of his memory, remembering Makoto hurt but never as much as that dream had. Despair.. this is what Junko wanted? What she craved so much? He had to laugh. A killing game had been wasted on him. Instead of amnesia she should have brainwashed him to have feelings for Makoto then break them. That would have worked far better. 

He rested his head against the shower wall, his hair hanging in front of his eyes and matting to his face. Nothing had ever hurt him, not truly. But the pain he has experienced since the fight that day told him everything. He would swallow his pride and do anything to make this right, because without Makoto he was empty. 

....

“We’re having extra recruits come to join us for the mission”

Whatever. Byakuya didn’t care. He was primed and ready for the fight. His gun clenched in his hand he waited for the mission to begin. 

“The reinforcements are coming now” the commanding officer stated indicating to the incoming personnel van.

Eventually it came to a stop; the sliding doors opening and the other troops filing out to stand in line with them.

And that’s when he saw, the glint of green eyes as Makoto filed out of the van. His heart jumped into his throat and without meaning to he was shaking his head no, no, no this can’t be happening.

Makoto didn’t even look at him and walked right past him to take his place at the front of the troop. Byakuya felt like his heart shattered in front of his own eyes. He had come here to prove a point, he really didn’t care about Byakuya anymore. The coldness that crept through his system made him feel numb. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to hurt something. He wanted to kill those Monokuma NOW.

The mission statement was issued and they spouted some crap about how Makoto had come to join them and shine hope in the fight against despair and blah blah blah. Who cares. Then the gates to the compound opened and it was time to fight.

They filed out and Byakuya raced towards a building. He would kill everything inside and burn it to the ground. It must pay for this feeling of despair inside him.

.....

 

Success. He was panting hard but he single handedly cleared out the tower block. The sounds of Monokuma breaking were balm to his soul. At some points he didn’t even use the bling bullets, he smashed one Monokuma so hard with his gun he broke a hole in its head. The rage and fear inside him making him dangerous and unpredictable. He could not think of Makoto and his safety right now he just could not. Another Monokuma he grabbed and smashed into a table before burning it. The rage made him powerful and he needed that right now. 

He left the empty building to see the streets mostly under control now, flags set up at clear buildings. He quickly set a flag at this building to indicate his success and then jogged down the road to find more Monokuma.

Most of the small city seemed to be under control but as he reached the farthest away points he heard the loud noises of both man and machine. Agents were fighting a wave of Monokuma in the streets and he cocked his gun to join the fight. He made short work of those closest to him and dispatched robots with ease.

He felt the presence behind him and span quick as a whip and slammed his gun into the Monokuma’s head sending it reeling. Reloading his breaks he shot fast finishing it on the spot. And that’s when he saw Makoto, the boy was obviously outmatched as another Monokuma approached him from behind. Makoto hadn’t seen it yet and it was too loud here for him to hear Byakuya’s warning yells. His feet took flight as he ran at full capacity towards the unit raising his gun and trying to break the machine. Without its eye visible the bullets weren’t having their desired effect. He reached the Monokuma and yanked its arm hard causing it to spin towards him and he fired at point blank range breaking it. 

Makoto looked back at him stunned, he had dispatched the unit he had been fighting but his cheek was bloody where the second unit had scratched him in its ambush. 

“.. Byakuya...”

Byakuya swallowed hard. Seeing Makoto now, seeing him hurt after everything... everything that they had shared, everything that had gone wrong... he was overcome

His fingers reached out to wipe Makoto’s cheek gently.

“I promised I’d never let anything hurt you..” 

Blood sprayed up Makoto’s face pink and cruel. Makoto was screaming and Byakuya was frantic looking for the wound and where Makoto was hurt. The world was silent now and it took a moment to realise that he could no longer hear the screams, then the pain shot through him like red hot fire. Shaking, his gun dropped to the floor unable to grasp it. His hand was bloody??  
He looked down to the claws viciously sticking out of his chest through his right shoulder, blood cascading down his body. He trembled, his eyes wide with shock, He had been ambushed? How ridiculous. 

Then the world went black.

.....

Beep. Beep 

“... stub... he.... be... I.... jus...”

“You.... prob.... but.... hurt....compli...”

“Shhhhhh....”

“...can’t... But... my.... fault”

“...took.... wound... recover.... him...”

“... strong...”

“Don’t... cry”

“He... I.... love....”

Beep. Beep

.....

Beep. Beep

“...’kuya? ... Byakuya? Can you hear me?” 

Why is everything so heavy Byakuya thought. Why is it so hard to open my eyes? He tried as hard as he could but he couldn’t quite manage It

“I’m so sorry.... ‘kuya.... I.....I’m sorry!”

It’s much too loud in here was the last thing he remembered thinking 

Beep. Beep

.....

Beep. Beep. Beep

Urgh, the pain was the first thing he felt. The burn where his skin had been shredded and stabbed without mercy. He groaned, everything felt so heavy and all he could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor. 

Slowly the world came into focus, or as much focus as it could be without his glasses. His head lulled to the right and he could see his chest and shoulder completely covered in bandages. What a bother.

He squinted checking out his immediate area and was pleased to find his glasses placed on the table next to him. With them back on he could examine the room and what had happened to him.

The memory of the assault played through his mind and he sighed. The look on Makoto’s face... how he thought Makoto had been hurt until he saw the claws.. he looked down to his shoulder and touched gently the bandages where the wound was now hidden. Those claws had gone straight through him. He was lucky he wasn’t dead. He lay back and sighed, the call button catching his attention and he pushed it at once.

Within moments a few nurses came rushing in

“Mr Togami you’re finally awake! Thank goodness!” 

“How... long have I been... asleep?”

“About 6 days”

“What?” Byakuya was stunned, it seemed to him that he had been asleep only moments. 

“After you were injured the field medics treated you and then rushed you back to headquarters. You were badly hurt and your lung was punctured, you had to have surgery and after that we fed you through a drip”

One of the nurses had moved to his side and was fiddling with a drip stand. Only then did he realise the tubes that were fed in his arm. 

“How long... will I be here?”

“We don’t currently know, you had a very serious scare and you could have died. We need to monitor your progress but above all else you need to rest”

Byakuya nodded. What was the point in arguing. He lay back against his pillow defeated.

“Oh..” Mikan had walked in looking nervous as she clutched her notes “B-Byakuya you’re awake I’m so glad!” Even when she was meant to be happy she sounded nervous. Poor thing.  
“Makoto will be so happy to hear that”

That caught his attention sitting up much too fast and getting a head rush.

“Byakuya careful” the first nurse scolded. 

“Makoto? He’s okay?”

“Yes” the second nurse smiled at him “He’s fine and he’s been here everyday to watch over you. He will be thrilled you’re awake”

Mikan nodded earnestly “I’ll go and tell him at once!” She scuttled from the room.

Makoto was safe, he had been to see him. He still cared. A tear slid unpermitted from his eye as he smiled laying back on the pillow. Gosh suddenly the world felt very heavy again, he was so very tired. His eyelids dropped and then black

.....

“... hope”

“Hope he wakes up soon”

“O-of course he w-will! Byakuya is the s-strongest p-person and he w-won’t let t-this keep him down!”

“Jeez you sound like you’re still in love with him”

“I-I’m not in l-love with him! He’s my friend!”

“Running fast and loose with the word friend there”

“H-hey!”

“You guys keep it down”

“Sorry... you aren’t still in love with him are you?”

“I... I was never in l-love with him. I just t-thought I was. I w-wanted to be loved but... b-Byakuya was never going to f-feel like that about me. I t-tried to make it fit b-but I know better now”

“I’m glad you’ve finally moved past that, that’s much healthier”

“I mean, he’s g-gorgeous but h-he’s just my f-friend”

“Hey!”

“That’s not an unfair observation. He is handsome”

“Makoto that’s... weird”

“Why?”

“Y-Yeah! W-what’s going on b-between you?!”

“Are you jealous Toki?”

“O-of course not!”

“You’re close with him aren’t you?”

“...yeah”

“I must say I never thought he would be the type of person you got along with”

“You’d be surprised... he isn’t like what people think”

“Ooh w-what’s he like in private? I c-can only I-imagine he...”

“Seriously! You’re acting like you love him!”

“H-hey! I don’t love b-Byakuya okay?!”

“First... I get stabbed and now... i wake to declarations of how unloved I am... So cruel” Byakuya opened his eyes slowly and smirked weakly at those at his bedside.

“B-Byakuya!” Toko cried

“You’re awake!” Komaru cheered 

“Let me through!” Makoto pushed past them both urgently and leaned over his bed into his line of sight. 

“Byakuya you’re...” Makoto’s hands were cupping his face and he could see the unshed tears in his wide eyes. 

“Captured.... now stabbed” Byakuya’s voice was gravelly from under use “I’m... starting to think I’m not as good at my job... as as I thought I was”

His barb hit home and Makoto’s face flushed a furious red

“Byakuya... that’s not true I... I’m sorry I should never...”

Komaru was looking between them curiously as she tried to figure out what was going on between them.

Byakuya closed his eyes again “I’m  
so tired”

“Eeek What’s all the shouting about?” Poor Mikan. She wasn’t designed for dealing with people.

“He’s awake again... but be said he still feels tired”

“That’s the m-medication” Mikan squeaked. “And the body heals faster when you sleep so it’s not a bad thing”

Byakuya sighed. Why was everyone so loud when he woke up.

“Byakuya... I’m sorry” Makoto’s voice was pleading and Byakuya opened his eyes as best as he could. Makoto stared back, his lip trembling “I should never have said that, I.. I was being selfish and because of me you got hurt.. I... Byakuya please stay with me now” his eyes had lulled closed again without his knowledge. Damn these drugs were good. 

“Please Byakuya” 

He managed to force his eyes open again as Makoto stroked his face gently. 

“I should have apologised.. I.. I missed you so much” 

“I... missed you too” he managed to summon enough energy to raise his hand and cup Makoto’s cheek, Makoto nuzzled onto his touch happily a small laugh escaping his lips

“I’m so happy to hear that you have no idea”

“Hey, that’s enough commotion” the senior group of nurses had reappeared “We’re going to have to do some tests now so I’ll have to ask you to come back another time”

“Okay” Komaru And Toko stood from their chairs ready to leave “Bro?”

“I don’t want to leave you” Makoto whispered to him, desperation in his words.

“It’s okay...” Byakuya tried to smile “you can come back... I’ll just wait here”

Makoto gave a small laugh mixed with a sob “I promise I will” he took Byakuya’s hand gently into his own and moved it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles “I’ll miss you”

Komaru stood slightly to Makoto’s  
side was watching in earnest, Toko mercifully was stood behind Makoto and her view of the exchange had been blocked.

“Bye Byakuya” Makoto’s voice wavered as he stood and smiled weakly at him before having to turn and leave.

“I h-had no idea you w-were such c-close friends”

“Oh Toki, they aren’t friends” Komaru’s bemused voice was the last thing he heard as the trio walked away down the hall and he laughed to himself. Poor Makoto.

He managed to eat his first solid meal and tests came back with positive results. 

“You shouldn’t get as tired now as we won’t have to give you as stong a medication as we have been” the nurse explained as she took the feeding tubes out of his arm and Byakuya nodded, eager to get back to normal. He managed to walk a few steps around the hospital room on his own and go to the bathroom unattended before it made him so tired that sleep claimed him again.

.....

Images swam through his subconscious fluid as water. Makoto shivering at the dining table, them curled up in Byakuya’s bed together, the moonlight shining on Makoto’s face as they kissed, the winter breeze tousling Makoto’s hair. Glimmering of bright green eyes looking up at him in the bathhouse, Makoto’s pink cheeks when Byakuya admitted he was falling for him, Makoto in Byakuya’s shirt, his smile, the oak tree, the cookie crumbs on his lips. Warm hugs, Makoto stretched out across his lap playing games, stolen moments, walking In the garden, kissing, hugging, making love. 

Love

....

He awoke the next day with a lighter head. The drugs seeming to have less of an effect. Makoto appeared around lunch time and he practically ran to the bed when he saw Byakuya awake.

“Byakuya! I missed you so much” Makoto was grabbing his hand immediately his voice full of worry. “How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“Yes to get out of these awful peasanty clothes” Byakuya gave a tug at the sleeve of his awful hospital issue gown “I want to get back to my own room where everything isn’t made of polyester and sadness”

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle “it shouldn’t be too long now. The nurses said your progress had been great considering...” Makoto swallowed and he could see tears forming “your lung collapsed and there was so much blood from the stab wound... I thought you were  
Going to die Byakuya” his lip was wobbling uncontrollably and tears suddenly fell fast and unbidden down Makoto’s cheeks.

“I...was so scared I...” He sobbed and tried to wipe his eyes with his jacket sleeve. “You almost died and... I just kept thinking let me go in his place he deserves to stay... anything to keep him safe”

“Don’t speak like that” Byakuya spoke  
firmly “Neither of us are dying. Not today.”

The two just sat for a while. Fingers entwined and eyes locked, silently communicating pure affection. 

“I should have just... “ Makoto sighed “I should have just told you how I felt. Every day, because you deserved to hear it. I was so scared of just... loosing what we had I was just happy to just... go along without putting pressure on it.. so I could keep it...”

He had taken the words out of Byakuya’s mouth. 

“There were so many times I wanted to make it official... but if we put a label on it... I thought we might loose what we had” Byakuya shook his head “it was stupid of me”

Makoto sniffed “When you were deployed... it felt like breaking up but... Not. I didn’t know how to feel. I should never have said what I did.. It was so unfair and I’m so sorry. I just was so scared of loosing you. I didn’t want you  
to go on the mission because I’m selfish”

“I understand...I should have talked about it with you first. I’m so used to just... only having myself to think about. But nothing could be worth how hard it was without you there. I hated every second”

It was quiet now. The pair unsure, still so much to say. 

“Byakuya...” Makoto’s eyes flicked down, his fingers fiddling with his hoodie sleeve anxiously. “I’ve been meaning to ask but, I’ve been putting it off because I was scared. Why... did you save me.. from the Monokuma ambush? I thought you would hate me but.. you were right there to make sure I stayed safe.. even after all those awful things I said to you... you saved me and then...” his hands shook “you got hurt so badly. You almost died... why did you do it?”

Byakuya’s hands cupped Makoto’s cheek forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. Despite the pain the blonde smiled softly, the way he had only learned to do since he and Makoto had began. And finally, finally.. he was able to say exactly what he had wanted to for so long. Back from when he had first decided not to follow his families tradition, back from when he had that awful dream, from all the times that different words or affectionate actions had to do instead. 

Today...

He could say it

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Makoto blinked, his eyes wide and anxious. 

“Because I’m in love with you”

.....

He made progress. Makoto held his left arm as he walked down the hall and back. His steps feeling much more solid than they had been. He had also managed to eat consistently now, his skin much less plaid and pale. His right arm was bound in a sling to keep it clutched protectively to his chest as the wound healed. He had already managed to put on new pyjama pants with minimal help, clothes he could put on one handed were his only options and going through the hassle of trying to do up a belt every time was out of the question. The blue plaid felt weird and wrong for everyday wear but it was miles better than the awful hospital gowns. 

“I feel useless” he grumbled as he struggled to pull the sleeve of his dress shirt carefully over his damaged arm.

“Here let me do that” Makoto carefully checked the bandages that wrapped his chest and shoulder before sliding the shirt sleeve over his arm and starting to button the shirt.

“I can do it myself..” Byakuya objected. His fingers grasping uselessly at the buttons of his shirt unable to do them up one handed. 

Makoto eyed him sternly “Stop. This is what I’m here for. Just think of it as having a personal butler or something instead of feeling like it’s a weakness”

Byakuya snorted “I can assure you Aloysius never dressed me”

Makoto laughed as he finished the buttons. “Well isn’t this a small price to pay for being able to leave the hospital?”

“I suppose it is” Byakuya conceded as Makoto helped him with his sling, hissing slightly at the discomfort. 

Makoto smiled then and reached up to tuck some of Byakuya’s hair behind his ear. “All ready, shall we go?” 

“Please”

Byakuya couldn’t wait to get back to his own room. He was firmly on bed rest and then desk duty for the foreseeable future, but he would much rather recuperate in his own room... where Makoto could stay with him.

Together they slowly walked back. The silence was comfortable and familiar but Byakuya knew the question would come. Where do we go from here?

They finally reached the dorms and thank goodness, Byakuya was starting to feel exhausted already. He felt for the keys tucked carefully into his pants pocket. His uniform from the mission had been pretty much destroyed in the attack. His only belongings brought back from the mission base being his keys and phone which the nurses had returned to him.

Stepping back into his room he cast his eyes around taking in the normality of it all. Makoto’s beloved green hoodie sat on the table in a bundle, a pair of red sneakers sat neatly against the wall. His PlayStation controller discarded on the sideboard. That’s right, they fought and Makoto never came back to Byakuya’s room, not even for his belongings.

“Didn’t you miss your things?” Byakuya said quietly his fingers skimming the hoodies soft fabric.

“I did” Makoto admitted “but nowhere close to missing you... things are just things..” his voice went quiet “you’re what I wanted back”

Byakuya turned to him, unsure what to say. Too much on his mind and too tired for it to make sense.

”Let me make the bed more comfy” Makoto blushed walking to the bedside and propping up the pillows. He went to the cupboard and pulled down Byakuya’s favourite heavy blanket. The same one he had tucked Makoto under the night this all started. Carefully Makoto arranged the pillows and covers to make a cosy corner on the right side of the bed.

“There, see that should pad it all on your right side so you don’t hurt your arm” Makoto fussed “Here come and get comfy, I’ll get you some more blankets and oh! I should get you a drink! Are you hungry? I’m sorry I didn’t think of..”

“Makoto stop talking” Byakuya commanded but not unkindly. Makoto’s mouth snapped shut and he stood by the side of the bed awkwardly.

Sighing Byakuya slid into bed gently nestling his shoulder into the barrage of cushions and getting cosy under the blankets. He closed his eyes for a moment basking in the familiar comfort. It was already so much better than being in hospital.

“Thank you this is really comfortable on my shoulder”

“Oh good” Makoto smiled but didn’t move.

“Makoto?” He opened an eye to scrutinise him. Makoto stood awkwardly looking lost and confused 

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to get in here with me or not? At least act like you’re staying” 

“Oh! Right okay!” Makoto flustered pulling off his sneakers and sliding gently into the bed, being careful not to touch Byakuya at all.

“Makoto” Byakuya growled turning to face him “Please don’t be so painfully awkward. Unless you don’t want to be here”

“Of course I do!” Makoto’s eyes were wide and his lip trembled as he spoke “I just... can’t believe you.. still want me here.. that we can go back to normal... you know.. whatever normal is for us”

Byakuyas good arm wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders and pulled him to snuggle closer.

“I missed you, I insisted on leaving hospital so I can be here with you. I’m not going to change my mind Makoto. I told you already, I love you”

“I love you too” Makoto’s voice was quiet but full of emotion, his eyes watery as he looked into Byakuyas own. “I love you so much, it’s hard to remember a time when I didn’t”

“Then just, lets be happy together okay? I survived, I’m home. We won’t be apart again”

“You’re right” Makoto nodded, eyes squeezed closed “I was so scared I’d lost you I just... mmmphh!”

Byakuya had cut him off by kissing him firmly, his hand tangled into Makoto’s hair. 

Makoto seemed to recover from his original shock as his eyes lulled closed, hands coming to chest to hold onto him. They kissed deep and passionate, making up for all the time they were apart. Byakuya pulled Makoto to him tighter kissing him hard and messy, the frantic noises escaping their lips music to his ears. 

“I wish I had both hands” Byakuya groaned “I can’t touch you properly” 

“You want to touch me?”

“Of course I do” Byakuya almost rolled his eyes “I missed you so damn much, all I thought about out there was being with you and.. doing things with you”

Makoto was blushing cutely “I’m sorry I’m still kind of... accepting we’re.. together again. I mean not together we were never together together but we were.. something I don’t know what to call it but..”

“Makoto stop rambling”

“Sorry” Makoto looked up at him with big beautiful eyes and Byakuya sighed. he was finally back to this... idiot whom he loved so so very much. The boy he dreamed of, lived for, would die for. Now he wasn’t scared any more not of any of it, he took one of Makoto’s hands in his and held it to his mouth pressing his lips against Makoto’s knuckles softly. 

“Makoto, there’s nothing I would love more than if you agreed to finally be my boyfriend” 

Makoto’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded abruptly, hands trembling. 

“Yes of course I agree, I love you”

They sealed their pact with another kiss, Makoto laughed against his lips as they broke apart “I’m so happy Byakuya, you can’t imagine”

“I have an idea” Byakuya smiled stroking his boyfriends face.

They laughed, foreheads pressed together basking in this moment. Finally together, officially and truly. They drew back together like magnets kissing until they ran out of air. Makoto’s weight shifted into Byakuya and he tensed up.

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No, not at all” Byakuya smiled “As long as you don’t put any weight on the right side of my chest or my right shoulder I can’t feel it don’t worry”

Makoto seemed to think for a second then slowly and carefully he moved, bringing a leg over Byakuya’s hip and settling to straddle his waist. 

“Is this okay?” He bit his lip and Byakuya almost growled, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Lots better actually”

“Oh good” Makoto was kissing him earnestly, his left hand stayed on Byakuyas waist to steer clear of his shoulder, the other gripping at his hair as he pushed his tongue into his mouth hard until Byakuya moaned. Byakuya’s left hand gripped at Makoto’s hip, fingers dipping under his shirt. God he had missed this angel so much, he wanted him so badly. He was very hot and bothered right now and he knew Makoto could feel it too.

“You know like this I could...”

“Yes. Please”

He didn’t need to ask twice. Within moments Makoto had them naked from the waist down. 

“Ready?”

“God yes”

Makoto sank down onto his lap, their moans stifled from searing kisses. 

“I’ll do all the work just relax” Makoto whispered as he raised his hips and pushed down, drawing a loud moan from Byakuya. His hand held firm on one of Makoto slender hips, his lips drawn back to Makoto’s like a life line kissing him as though the world was ending. Makoto was so beautiful and he loved him so much, more than anything.

Afterwards he held Makoto to him, his head pillowed on Byakuya’s chest as he stoked his hair.

“I love you” he whispered to his tired out love and Makoto wiggled against him slightly.

“I love you Byakuya” his big hazel eyes were looking at him with adoration “I can’t believe after everything... I finally have a boyfriend”

“Don’t be jealous” Baykuya whispered theatricaly “but my boyfriend is the Ultimate Hope you know”

Makoto giggled “Well my boyfriend is the Togami heir, and he’s gorgeous. Plus he may have saved my life once or twice”

“Sounds like a catch”

“Shut up” Makoto giggled kissing him softly “Im so happy you’re home”

“You’re my home”

......

Byakuya healed, soon he was back on form and tackling everything head on. Makoto wouldn’t have him any other way. They ate lunch under the oak tree, the leaves turning to autumn colours.

“It will soon be too cold to eat out here” Makoto lamented 

Byakuya looked up, his head rested in Makoto’s lap. 

“Well, we will just have to eat indoors together and dream of spring” 

“You guys are so gross” Hina laughed plopping herself down next to Makoto “always so lovey dovey”

“Don’t be jealous that I’m getting all the attention” Byakuya teased 

“When don’t you? Your ego is bigger than this country”

Byakuya pouted and threw part of his sandwich at her head.

“Byakuya!”

“Now, now be nice children don’t play with your food” Kyoko smiled her enigmatic smile as she sat down next to Byakuya. 

“Yeah or I predict Kirigiri will whoop both your asses” Hiro nodded joining the group. 

“I can tell that predictions one that would come true” Makoto laughed, stroking Byakuyas hair softly. 

They all laughed and sat together, content.

“We’ve been through a lot together” Kyoko said softly 

“We lost a lot of people along the way..” Hina said sadly “but we managed to band together, to fight”

“We will stay together fighting until we achieve the hope that the world needs” Makoto said solemnly “We won’t fail”

“We won’t” Byakuya agreed “Like you always said, hope keeps on going”

“So no matter what, we will stand by each other, friends until the end” Kyoko vowed. 

“Friends”  
“Friends”  
“Friends”  
“Acquaintances” 

“Byakuya!”

He laughed, the sound carefree and wonderful.

“I’m joking. Friends until the end”

.....

They got married under that same tree. 

Kyoko tried not to cry and failed, Hina never even tried to hide it. Toko cried the loudest but she sobbed alongside Komaru, the pair clinging to each other amongst sobs of “Isn’t it romantic” and “I’m so happy for them” it seemed Toko finally got the character development she deserved Byakuya mused watching the way she clung to Komaru’s hand.

He promised to love Makoto forever, to protect him and adore him. Easy tasks for someone so besotted. His fiancé looked so nervous and cute, his cheeks coloured as he promised to love Byakuya forever in return. 

And as they kissed under that same tree they had kissed under hundreds of times, this one meant something so much more. Their friends cheered and clapped around them as he wrapped his beloved Makoto into his arms and they both laughed together with happiness. Of all the things he had been though, everything he had achieved and fought for. This right now was the best and most wonderful achievement of all.

His beloved, bright eyed, optimistic boy was now his husband.

.....

They walked through the amusement park together hand in hand. It was sunny and the air filled with the sounds of chatter and children laughing.

Byakuya hummed as they walked through the crowds, and Makoto smiled up at him.

Time had been kind to them, Makoto was still impossibly short but his face was more mature now. He was still ridiculously cute though. Byakuya was still impossibly tall for Makoto, but he still looked almost the same. You couldn’t tell the pair were now pushing 30. 

Back when he had his pre tragedy mindset Byakuya would probably have rented out the whole park had Makoto wanted to spend a day there. However... He now enjoyed the bustle, the freedom of everyone to do as they pleased. This normality, this ordinary life was what they had fought for. And they had won.

“I’m kind of hungry” Makoto turned to him smiling and Byakuya for the millionth time thought about how cute his husband was. They stopped next to a fountain and Makoto sat on the edge, stretching his legs out as Byakuya pulled the amusement park map out of his pocket. 

“Let’s see the food court is...” 

“Hey that’s Makoto Naegi” a passerby whispered much too loud and by Byakuya had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Yeah it’s definitely him you can tell by the hair. He defeated Junko Enoshima you know” 

Makoto’s cheeks went pink but he just pulled out his phone and tapped away seemingly trying to look busy and unembarrassed. This was the downside of being in such busy public places, people always recognised them 

Byakuya studied the map again trying to locate somewhere to eat that looked appealing when the whispers started again, a small crowd seemed to have formed.

“That’s Byakuya Togami he’s sat with”  
“He’s like a multi billionaire”  
“Yeah! God isn’t he supposed to be terrifying?”  
“Yeah I heard he once killed a Monokuma with his bare hands”  
“I heard a Monokuma stabbed him and he still killed it using only a shoe”

Byakuya stifled a laugh, a quick glance down to Makoto showed him that he was also greatly amused.

“He’s really hot”  
“Should I go ask for his number?”  
“Oh my god only if you want to get humiliated”  
“Well i wouldn’t mind him putting me firmly in my place if you catch my drift”  
“I don’t need to know that”  
“You think he has a girlfriend?”  
“Probably someone supermodel hot”

Makoto looked down at the ground. Byakuya could see the crumple in his posture, the awkwardness in his stance and he didn’t like it at all.

“Those two are friends?”  
“Yeah they survived the killing school life together remember, they fought Junko and beat the tragedy”  
“Yeah, they are probably the best of friends after going through all that”  
“That’s so cute”

Byakuya dropped the map and turned to Makoto, taking his hand and pulling him up gently to face him.

“Huh?” Makoto looked surprised and still embarrassed by everyone’s comments. Byakuya didn’t even reply, just simply rested both hands on Makoto’s face and cupped it gently.

“I love you” 

He kissed his husband soft but firm. Makoto wrapped his arms around Byakuya as he kissed him back, slipping inside his lips to kiss him deeply as the gasps of surprise and gossipy whispers filled the air around them. Byakuya smiled nuzzling Makoto’s nose with his own and Makoto laughed adorably kissing him again.

“You two are still so gross” Hina laughed as she walked up to them “Honestly are you always going to be so lovely dovey?”

“Yes” Byakuya said flatly “You fought for the hope of a future where I can traumatise the general public by making out with my husband wherever I please”

“That is not the future i fought for” Hina berated jokingly

“You did though”

“I definitely did” Hiro declared proudly

“Makoto your husband is a jerk!”

“I know” 

“Wow you’re meant to be on my side!”

“No he’s just truthful”

“Children play nice” Kyoko chided

The laughter filled the summer sky as the group walked together. 

“We really made it huh?” Makoto said to him softly, a gentle smile on his lips as they walked.

“We finally achieved the hope you dreamed of” Byakuya smiled back.

“Now I dream of you and me, and the rest of our lives together. Free from despair”

“Sounds perfect”

Byakuya Togami had truly felt love. He supposed he always would. His life was full of it and he was sure he didn’t have the capacity to feel any other way. Emotion, Care, Friendship, Love. All words he had learned to understand. 

And more than that, he loved Makoto more deeply than anything, truly and with everything he had inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is LONGGGG. Oh my gosh. I’ve been slowly working on this for months and finally it’s ready! 
> 
> I really hope you all liked it and enjoyed this slow burn. I tried to include some bonus sneaky bits in like the tribute to the bad ending ;)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it because this one has been has been so important to me! It’s very much come from the heart which is why it’s taken me months to complete.
> 
> I’ll be focusing on writing A Worthwhile Disturbance and Hopes Peak Cafe for the foreseeable future though so probably no one shots for a while.


End file.
